I'm Gonna Get to You
by Avrenim13
Summary: After the locker room kiss, Dave decides to apologize and get Kurt to fall for him no matter what. Something like that lol XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

**So I wish I had a better summary for this but really it's just a Kurtofsky fic. in which Dave is gonna do everything he can to romance the hell out of Kurt and **

**who doesn't like that? lol Anyways I hope you guys like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
**

"Dude, if you're gonna do this, could you hurry up? I'm missing the game," Azimio says as he looks at his friend.

Dave is sitting in the passenger's seat fidgeting with his hands as he looks out the window.

"I'm trying, alright? Don't rush me, it's a process," Dave says nervously.

"I still can't believe you kissed Hummel," Azimio says, " I though you hated him."

"Well, I don't," Dave replies not liking where the conversation is headed.

"You have the most fucked up brain ever. You're gay but you don't want anyone to know so you pick on gays? Seriously you need a shrink," Azimio continues ignoring the

glare of his best friend, "And then you end up having the hots for the one you were the biggest asshole to...You're crazy. He's never going to forgive you, you know? I mean

he probably hates you, despises you. He probably thinks you're the biggest loser to ever live, he might even kick you in the balls just for fun."

Dave stares at Azimio, "Thanks man, that's really inspiring."

"Anytime bro, so you gonna do this or what?" Azimio questions impatiently.

"I don't know," Dave utters, he can feel his nerves spiraling out of control.

Azimio lets out an irritated grunt before turning the keys in the ignition, "I knew it! You made me drive here with you for nothing! With all that moral support bullshit! I knew you weren't gonna do it. You're such a loser."

Dave gives Azimio a shove, "Fuck you man. I'm not a loser!"

"Yes you are!" Azimio says as he shoves back.

Dave punches Azimio in the arm as hard as he can from his current position, "You're a shit friend, you know that?"

Azimio lets out a yell, "What the fuck man? You punched me...that hurt..."

"Pussy," Dave lets out.

"Oh fuck no! I know you didn't just call me a pussy!" Azimio launches at Dave's neck, "Take it back!"

"Ne...ver!" Dave manages to choke out as he struggles with his best friend. His arms begin to flail around as he tries to reach for the keys.

"Making me miss the game for your gay bullshit...take it back!" Azimio continues choking Dave.

"Nooo!" Dave squeals as he gets a hold of the keys.

"I will leave your ass," Azimio rages, "Take it back David!"

Dave opens his mouth to speak but he can barely get anything out as his friend's grip tightens. Somehow he manages to convey his message, "P...ussy..."

Azimio gives an angry roar as Dave tries to laugh through the choking. He manages to roll down the window with his elbow and throw the keys out before rolling

it back up.

"That's it! You're walking home!" Azimio says as he tries to bang Dave's head against the window while simultaneously trying to open the door to push him out of the car.

Dave's hand comes up and begins to slap Azimio's forehead repeatedly. Azimio tries to shift his body away while maintaining his grasp on Dave's neck but his knee ends up pressed against the steering wheel. Both boys freeze as the scene is interrupted by a loud and continuous honk.

"Oh shit," Azimio lets out.

"Shit, get your fucking knee of the steering wheel pussy," Dave yells angrily. They begin to shift positions and Azimio finally moves his knee away. But it's too late, the porch lights are already turning on.

"Shit, drive! Drive!" Dave screams, panic taking over.

"I can't!" Azimio yells.

"Why not?"

"Some dumb gay fucker threw my keys out the fucking window! That's why!"

Dave lets out a groan as the front door of the house opens and his eyes take in the sight of the petite boy standing there wrapping his sweater tightly around himself.

"That's Hummel, dude," Azimio lets out, his voice sounding amazed.

"No shit," Dave replies, his face red from all the previous choking.

"This is your chance, go," Azimio urges, giving him a shove.

"Yeah," Dave lets out softly but doesn't move.

Azimio rolls his eyes, "Well don't just sit there you dumb shit, go talk to him."

"OK, I'm going," Dave says but still makes no attempt to get out of the car.

Azimio loses his patience and begins to honk hysterically. The boy at the door stomps his foot angrily before walking towards the car.

"Alright, alright," Dave says opening the door and climbing out of the car.

The angry boy suddenly stops as he realizes it's Dave, "Oh no no no no no. Get the hell away from me Karofsky!" He yells as he turns around and stomps his way towards the house.

"Hummel wait!" Dave yells trying to arrange his shirt.

"No!" Kurt yells without looking back, "I don't know what the hell you want, but you are not gonna terrorize me in my own home."

Dave curses to himself. It's just like Hummel to try and make everything so difficult. He turns to look at the car were Azimio is rolling his eyes as he climbs out of the car and walks over to Dave.

"What do I do? He doesn't want to listen to me," Dave says to Azimio.

"Seriously?" Azimio says irritated before walking after Kurt, "Hummel! Stop walking now!"

Kurt gives a little squeal at he hears the booming voice. He turns to look at them, his eyes wide with fear.

"Ahhhhh! No!" Kurt lets out before running up the porch.

He is almost at the door when a pair of strong arms grab him from behind.

"Let me go! I am calling the cops!" he screams flinging his legs and arms around, as he struggles to get free, "My dad is right in there and he has a shotgun! You damn imbeciles! You two have seriously lost your minds!"

"Hummel, shut up. You'll wake up the whole neighborhood," Azimio hisses as he wrestles with Kurt's small body, "And we know no one's home so stop lying."

Dave watches with wide eyes as his best friend and the love of his…Kurt struggle with each other.

As if inspired by Azimio's words, Kurt opens his mouth, "HEEEELP! IM BEING ATT…"

Azimio brings a hand up to cover Kurt's mouth, "Damn it princess, will you just shut your trap? We're not gonna hurt you."

Dave snaps out of his trance and walks over to them. Kurt is still struggling against Azimio's grip.

"Now's a good time to say something Dave," Azimio says.

"Oh right. Kurt, I swear we're not here to hurt you, alright. We're…" Dave's throat suddenly feels dry as he tries to get the words out, "Well I… am here to apologize."

Kurt's wide eyes look at him suspiciously, but he stops struggling.

"I just want to talk to you, ok? There are some things I want…need to say to you. We're not gonna bully you or hit you or slushy you or nothing. We just wanna talk," Dave pauses as he waits for his words to sink, his eyes studying Kurt's intently.

Kurt's expression turns into a slight frown but his blue eyes are still surprisingly wide.

"Now, Azimio's gonna let you go-" Dave is suddenly cut off by his best friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dave."

"Dude, I can't apologize while you're manhandling him," Dave says looking at his friend.

"Well, maybe we could take him inside and tie him up," Azimio suggests.

Kurt's eyes look like they're ready to pop out of his sockets as he tries to shake his head against the hand clamped on his mouth.

"Uh, I don't know. That's a little extreme isn't it?" Dave asks unsure.

"Nah man. It's romantic and maybe a little kinky but everyone gets a little freaky these days."

Dave considers this for a moment, "But, do we even have any rope? I mean, we're not prepared for this."

"Well, maybe Hummel has some," Azimio offers.

Kurt's panic returns and he begins to struggle like a mad man again.

"Hummel, stop licking my hand. I know I'm hard to resist but damn boy, a little self control," Azimio says and Kurt rolls his eyes before continuing his fight to get free.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Kurt, we're not gonna tie you up," Dave says trying to calm him down. Kurt stops wriggling and gives him a death glare, "Look, five minutes ok? That's all we're asking and then we'll leave. Azimio's gonna let you go but you have to promise not to yell or run away, ok?"

Kurt glares at him before nodding slightly.

"Ok let him go," Dave says.

"I don't think…"

"Let him go," Dave says firmly and then lets his eyes connect with Kurt, "I trust him."

"Alright then," Azimio lets Kurt go and walks around him to stand next to his friend.

Kurt straightens his clothes while the other two boys look at him as if he's gonna go off at any minute.

"He's gonna run," Azimio says to Dave as if Kurt weren't there.

"He's not gonna run," Dave replies, his eyes still set on Kurt.

"He's gonna yell, we should have gagged him."

Dave ignores him, "So Kurt, like I said before…Ahhh…oooousonofabitch!"

Dave yells out and falls to the floor wriggling in pain, his hands covering his crotch. Kurt runs into the house before either boy can grab him and slams the door shut.

"Told ya," Azimio says taking a seat on the steps, utterly bored with the whole situation.

Dave gives a small grunt in reply as he drags himself on his knees to the door and knocks on it desperately.

"Go away Karofsky! I'll call the cops I swear!" Kurt yells from the other side of the door. He can't believe this is happening, he feels like he's about to have a heart attack. He can't believe that of all nights, his dad chose this exact one to go out and do whatever middle aged men do for fun. But most of all he can't believe that the biggest, stupidest, sweatiest jock in all of Lima kissed him today and is now groveling at his door step. "Kurt, please?" he hears Karofsky's voice from the other side of the door, "I just wanna talk to you."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Kurt yells leaning his back against the door. Maybe he should just hear him out, maybe he really does want to apologize. _No! He's a maniac. I am not opening this door, no matter what that Neanderthal says._

"Alright, don't open the door," Karofsky's voice continues, "It's probably better this way, you won't have to seem me beg like an idiot. Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I bullied you and tormented you. You didn't deserve any of it and I think you should know that…you…are the most amazing person I've ever…I'm an asshole alright? I'm not good with words and I'm an idiot…"

Kurt's brow furrows into frown. This can't be real.

"I do stupid shit for stupid reasons and I can understand if you don't want to forgive me. I don't deserve it, I know that but I'm a selfish guy so I'm gonna ask you to anyways. I'm sorry about all the horrible things I did to you but I'm not sorry about one thing. I'm not sorry I kissed you because for those ten seconds I was happier than I've ever been in my whole life and I know it was probably a nightmare for you but like I said, I'm a selfish guy and I'm holding on to that kiss. I can't take any of it back but I can promise one thing. No more bullying. It was all me before. It was my idea, I just wanted to make sure no one besides Azimio ever found out I was gay…I was scared and it doesn't excuse me but hopefully you can understand. Anyways, from now on things are gonna be different Kurt, no more slushies, no more dumpster diving…I won't do those things to you anymore and if anyone else tries to I promise I'll kick their ass…and uh, Kurt? Are you still there?"

Kurt hesitates for a moment. His mind is racing, This has to be the craziest thing that has ever happened in this crappy town. Dave Karofsky is gay and he has a conscious.

"Kurt?" Karofsky asks again.

Kurt swallows before answering, "Yeah…"

There's a small moment of silence.

"C'mon, Kurt. I think you get my point, I…don't know what else to say to you…can you just…say something or …open the door so that I can see what you're thinking?" Karofsky's voice sounds a little tormented.

Kurt remains silent. He has no idea what to say. He can't forgive this guy. Not only did he cause Kurt an incredible amount of mental distress but he ruined endless outfits, expensive outfits. His life has been hell because of this one guy and it doesn't seem fair to forgive him just because he's begging at his door. He's in the process of deciding whether to open the door or not when Karofsky's voice suddenly fills his ears again, "You know, if you think about it, this is really _your _fault. I mean, _you _are the one who strutted around with your tight pants and skirt and shit and you're the one who followed me into the locker room today, tempting me with your….yells and stuff…"

_That stupid son of a bit- _Kurt thinks as Karofsky continues.

"I mean, it's almost like you were throwing yourself at me. Getting all close….your voice was all heated and filled with raging passion for me, what was I suppose to do?"

"YOU STUPID MEAT HEAD! I…I…DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START. HOW IS ANY OF THIS MY FAULT. I WAS NOT THROWING MYSELF AT YOU. ONLY YOUR STUPID BRAIN COULD CONFUSE HATE AND ANGER WITH PASSION…" Kurt yells and before he knows it he's swinging the door open, "YOU MUST BE THE BIGGEST…"

Kurt stops as he sees Dave on his knees looking up at him with bright eyes.

"Please forgive me?" Dave asks softly and Azimio shakes his head at him in the background, clearly ashamed.

"Never," Kurt says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright," Dave says getting up, "You forced me to do this…"

And just like that, Dave starts singing. Loudly. Very loudly.

_My gift is my song, _

_And this one's for you_

_And you can tell_

_Everybody_

_That this is your song…_

Kurt's eyes widen, "Oh my god no…"

_This may be quite simple but_

_Now that is done,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is _

_Now you're in the wooooooorld….._

"Oh my god, just shut up, Karofsky," Kurt begs desperately, his cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

"Do you forgive me?" Dave asks

"Of course not, I'm not gonna let you bully me into forgiving you," Kurt replies.

_Sat on the roof _

_And I kicked of the moss_

_Well some of these verses _

_Well, they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_

_It's people like you that_

_Keep it turned on_

"Do you forgive me now?"

Kurt shakes his head angrily.

_So excuse me for forgetting_

_But these things I do _

_You see I've forgotten if_

_They're green of they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is, what I really mean_

_Is yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen…_

"Alright, alright, alright," Kurt hisses.

"Alright what?" Dave asks, a smile threatening to break out.

Kurt glares at him, "Alright, I forgive you but _stop _singing and leave right now."

Dave can't believe it, "Really? Y…you forgive me?"

"Yesss," Kurt hisses angrily.

Dave can't stop the goofy grin from spreading across his lips, "Thanks Kurt, deep down I knew you would."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Just leave."

"Ok," Dave says before turning around to leave but stops himself and turns back to look at Kurt who's in the process of closing the door, "Hey Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt asks in an irritated voice.

"Any chance…you'd…wanna have coffee with me sometime?" Dave asks and he has no idea where he got the courage to let the words come out of his mouth.

Kurt gives him one last angry glare before slamming the door shut in his face.

Dave can't stop grinning as him and Azimio walk towards the car.

"That was gayest thing I've ever seen," Azimio says, sounding practically traumatized.

"Whatever man, you're just jealous," Dave replies.

Azimio snorts, "Please. You do realize he hates you right?"

"He doesn't hate me," Dave says.

"Yes he does," Azimio replies as they climb into the car.

"I think he likes me."

"No."

"I'm serious, I can tell," Dave says as he buckles his seatbelt.

Azimio stops and looks at him incredulously, "How the fuck did you get to that conclusion? Is a kick in the balls code for I love you in fairyland?"

"Dude, you don't know anything about this," Dave says, ignoring Azimio's words, "Trust me, it's only a matter of time."

"You're such a loser," Azimio says under his breath as he turns the keys in the ignition.

"Thanks for coming with me dude," Dave says.

"Anytime, loser," Azimio replies with a smile.

Kurt makes his way downstairs to his room and for the life of him, he cannot figure out why the hell he's smiling.

**Thanks for reading :]**

**The song in her is called Your Song, I think originally it's an Elton John song but I got the Moulin Rogue version, I'm not sure if they're different or not but just in case i don't own either version. Also, I'm gonna explain more about Azimio and Dave's relationship later, but I do want to say something about the way I made him seem. I have two brothers and although they always have each others backs they also bicker a lot and fight and I always though it was funny how they can be arguing one moment and then be completely ok the next. Azimio really cares about Dave he's just being a guy lol I think he might have sounded a little mean but in my experience guys interact like that a lot lol Anyways I don't think that the fact that Dave is gay should turn him sensitive all of the sudden but I dk...i don't really know much about his character because we've hardly seen him, so I guess you can say this is an ooc thing. **

**Anyways I hope you guys liked it so far.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, **

**Here's chapter two. I know a lot of us tend to skip over songs but please read this one it just suits Dave's feelings. Think of it as dialogue, as something Dave would say to Kurt. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews and for reading.**

Dave hides his face in a random book as he crouches down in a lonely aisle of McKinley's library. This isn't really his style but what else can he do? It might seem somewhat stalker-ish but in Dave's mind, it is nothing short of romantic. He leans closer to the shelf, his ears straining to hear the velvety voice whispering in the next aisle.

"…and then he apologized," Kurt says to Mercedes while flipping through a book.

"Say what?" Mercedes exclaims a little too loudly.

"He apologized, he said he wasn't going to bully me anymore. He also said that…" Kurt's voice fades into silence.

"What?" Mercedes lets out impatiently.

"Well, he said…ok so there's something I haven't told you," Kurt says closing the book and lowering his voice, "Yesterday in the morning he shoved me into the lockers and then I followed him into the locker room."

Mercedes eyes widen, "Why would you do that you crazy white boy?"

"Because I had to stand up to him," Kurt says indignantly, "Anyways so we were yelling and then…he kissed me."

"OH MY GOD!" Mercedes lets out before Kurt covers her mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhh," Kurt hisses before removing his hand.

"He…kissed you?" Mercedes asks incredulously.

"Yes and he said that he wasn't sorry for the kiss and that he liked it and then before he left he asked me out, can you believe it?"

"Karofsky is gay? That is some crazy shit, did you agree to go out with him?"

"Of course not, Mercedes. Not only is he a bully but now I am completely sure he is out of his mind. Did I tell you he sang?" Kurt continues and Dave frowns a little. He doesn't really mind Kurt telling people he kissed him. It makes things easier actually, he wont have to tell people himself and if they have a problem with it he'll handle it. All of the fears don't matter anymore, all that matters is getting Kurt to realize that he's a different guy.

Mercedes lets out a small laugh, "He sang? What did he sing?"

"Your Song, Moulin Rogue," Kurt says with a small smile.

"Oh my god, what if he loves you?"

"He does not love me, he's just…having some sort of mental breakdown or something," Kurt says grabbing another book.

Dave smiles to himself. _At least Kurt is talking about me which means he has to be thinking about me. _

"Well…did he sound good?" Mercedes asks following Kurt who begins to walk down the aisle. Dave moves along his own row to stay within hearing distance.

"Uh…well yeah, I guess," Kurt says, "I mean…he has a good singing voice. Could use some practice though."

"Well, who would've thought?" Mercedes taunts, "Karofsky is gay, he can sing and he's in love with you."

"He's not in love with me," Kurt hisses back, "Besides I would never, ever date Karofsky, I mean that would be kind of sick and twisted, don't you think?"

Dave frowns, _It's not sick..._

"I guess but you know, he's not completely bad looking. He has nice eyes," Mercedes adds.

"Mercedes!" Kurt lets out in shock, "His eyes have nothing to do with the situation."

Mercedes laughs at Kurt's tone as they leave the library and Dave behind. He smiles as he puts the book back in the shelf. He walks out of the library in the direction of the locker room.

* * *

"No," Azimio says as he takes off his letterman jacket and throws it in the locker.

"Why not?" Dave whines staring at his friend.

"Because it's stupid," Azimio replies not bothering to hide his annoyance and disgust.

"C'mon man, you're my bro. You're suppose to have my back," Dave says.

"He doesn't like you, Dave," Azimio says, "Stop being a loser and go to a gay bar or something."

"Fuck you man, he does like me he's just a little…resistant," Dave says, "Anyways I'm not asking for a lot here ok? Just one small favor."

"No, it's a stupid idea," Azimio yells at him, "If you wanna make an idiot out of yourself go right ahead, I'm not gonna stop you but leave me out of it. The whole thing is embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing, it's romantic," Dave replies indignantly, "Look, it's not exactly my type of thing either but I'm sure Kurt will like it."

"He kicked you in the balls Dave, I doubt this is gonna change his mind about you."

"It will," Dave says confidently, "Please?"

Azimio rolls his eyes, "Fine! Shit! I'm sick of your gay ass, you need to find yourself some other friends. Seriously, the shit I do for you…"

Dave smiles as he begins to change.

* * *

Dave paces up and down the hall outside of the music room.

"Where the fuck is he?" he says to himself, "That son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill him."

He paces for another two minutes and then finally sees Azimio rounding the corner with a guitar in hand.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Dave yells.

"I was busy," Azimio replies.

"Busy with what? You ain't got no job, you ain't got no girlfriend, you ain't got shit to do," Dave says irritated.

"Hey! I do have shit to do. For your information I was with this hottie ok? With really nice tits but you would know nothing about that, you dumb ho," Azimio says.

Dave rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Are you ready? Did you practice?"

"Am I ready?" Azimio repeats insulted, "Bitch, I got skills, I don't need to practice."

"I swear to God, if you fuck this up…" Dave begins.

"What? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not kidding Azimio, this shit's important," Dave says firmly.

"Yeah, ok. Let's do this then, I got people to see after this," Azimio says with an air of importance.

"Who? Your little sister?"

Azimio glares at him, "You better open that door in the next five seconds or your ass is flying solo on this."

Dave chuckles before taking a deep breath and walking into the middle of Glee rehearsal.

As soon as he opens the door the entire room goes silent. He looks around at the shocked faces staring at him and settles his gaze on Kurt who's jaw is hanging open. He gives him a bright smile as he hears Azimio shuffle in behind him.

"What the hell do you two want?" Puck glares from his seat.

"Nothing with you Puckerman," Dave replies with a glare of his own.

"I object!" Rachel announces loudly with her hand in the air as she bounces in her seat.

"Is she on ecstasy or something?" Azimio asks.

Mercedes lets out a laugh. Azimio smiles at her but only receives a glare in return.

Rachel makes an offended sound and turns to Finn who just shrugs.

"Everybody calm down!" Mr. Schuster says to the class before turning towards the two jocks, "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yeah," Dave says walking up to him, "We have something to say to you, well all of you."

"Uh ok," Mr. Schuster says, "Go ahead."

"Uh ok," Dave turns to look at the class, "We want to apologize for all the crap we pulled on you guys. It was entirely out of line and we're really sorry. Right Azimio?"

Azimio turns to look at him, clearly bored with the whole thing, "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Well, that's very nice of you two. We appreciate it," Mr. Schuster says with a smile.

"Oh that's real nice," Rachel lets out sarcastically.

"Rachel," Mr. Schuster says, "be nice."

"No, Mr. Schuster. I don't believe them," Rachel insists, "They have ruined countless sweaters."

"Like you can blame them for that," Santana speaks up and earns a glare from Rachel.

"Dave, just fucking do it already," Azimio says grabbing a stool and taking a sit with his guitar in place.

"Right, Mr. Schuster is it ok if I sing a song?"

"Uh…ok," Mr. Schuster replies clearly confused.

"Thanks," Dave begins once again letting his eyes fall on Kurt, "This is for you, Kurt."

The whole room goes quiet and wide eyed. Kurt face turns red and hides it behind his hands as his classmates turn to look at him in shock. Mercedes raises her eyebrows in amusement as Azimio begins to play the guitar. Dave clears his throat and begins to sing, not taking his gaze off of Kurt.

_I'm gonna wear you down_

_I'm gonna make you see_

_I'm gonna get to you_

_You're gonna give in to me,_

Every one's eyes go wider as Dave's voice fills the room. Kurt slides his hands off his face slowly.

_I'm gonna start a fire_

_You're gonna feel the heat_

_I'm gonna burn for you_

_You're gonna melt for me_

_Come on, come on_

_Into my arms_

_Come on, come on_

_Give in to me_

Kurt is watching him intently now. Dave meets his bright eyes as he sings the words. Kurt feels his pulse speed up a little as he gets carried away by Dave's deep and smooth voice. He feels something stir in the pit of his stomach and he instantly tries to convince himself that he's just hungry.

Dave gives him a smile before continuing.

_You're gonna take my hand _

_Whisper the sweetest words_

_And if you're ever sad, _

_I'll make you laugh_

_I'll chase the hurt_

_My heart is set on you_

_I don't want no one else_

_And if you don't want me_

_I guess I'll be all by myself_

_Come on, come on_

_Into my arms_

_Come on, come on_

_Give in to me_

_I'll use my eyes to draw you in_

_Until I'm under your skin_

_I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Give in to me_

Dave finishes off the lyrics and Azimio gets up from the stool. The room is completely quiet as everyone stares at Dave in awe.

"Wow, that was really good Dave," Mr. Schuster says getting up.

Dave smiles at him before turning back to look at Kurt. He cans sense all the questioning looks and glares but he doesn't care. All he's looking for is a small gesture of approval from Kurt. Just something to make him feel like he didn't just make a complete ass out of himself for nothing. But Kurt gives away nothing. They stare at each other for another minute before Dave mumbles an awkward "thanks" and walks out of the room, Azimio following closely behind. He feels his heart sink a little. He doesn't know what he expected, maybe that Kurt would jump into his arms or something romantically epic like that but he didn't. Instead he just sat there, gawking at him like he was crazy.

"That was so gay," Azimio mumbles as they walk down the hallway.

"Shut up."

"Don't feel bad. You just have to let it sink in, he's probably just surprised," Azimio says.

"Yeah," Dave replies as they walk into the parking lot, "thanks man."

"You wanna do something?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna head home. I'll see you around," Dave says.

Azimio nods before getting into his car and driving away.

Dave turns to walk towards his truck, he's almost there when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around and his eyes light up.

Kurt is standing there staring at him.

"Hey," Dave says tentatively.

Kurt just looks at him with an expressionless face.

"Uh, did you like the song?"

"It was a good song," Kurt says simply.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was nervous but I want you to know that uh, I meant it. Every word…was true…I want to…"

Before he can say another word, Kurt's hand slaps him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" Dave yells.

"For everything," Kurt says.

"Even the song?" Dave asks shocked.

Kurt glares at him for a moment before turning to walk away. He only gives two steps before Dave stops him. He grabs Kurt's arm and spins him around, pulling him close.

He holds him tightly to his chest.

Kurt looks up at him angrily, "Let go of me," he hisses.

"No," Dave says simply, "I understand your anger, but I'm trying here and I'm not gonna stop. I really am sorry."

"Maybe if you didn't act like such an ogre I might believe you, now let me go!"

"You're such an ice queen," Dave accuses, "but you're gonna see things my way."

Dave stares at Kurt's lips before inching towards them slowly.

Kurt leans his head away, his throat suddenly dry.

"Don't you dare," Kurt warns softly.

Dave stops, "Why not?"

"Because...I'll bite you," Kurt manages a little breathless.

"Oh, kinky," Dave says with a grin, "I like it but don't you think it's a little fast? I'd really like to take you to dinner first."

Kurt's cheeks turn pink. How the hell does Karofsky manage to do this? Make him feel all embarrassed and flustered. He's definitely not the most romantic guy he's ever met nor the most good looking but there's something... No. Karofsky is just an idiot with nothing worth dwelling on.

"Please let go of me, Dave," Kurt tries in a sweet voice.

Dave melts as he hears his name leave Kurt's lips. Kurt has never spoken so softly to him.

Dave unwraps his arms, "That's not fair. I think you could make me do just about anything with that tone of voice."

"Is that so?" Kurt asks with bright eyes. _What is that tone? Where the hell does he get this stuff? _he thinks refusing to believe that Karofsky is capable of coming up with such romantic lines.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Kurt backs away a little and crosses his arms over his chest, "Do you realize how crazy you seem to me, right now?"

"I'm not crazy Kurt," Dave says, "I just truly believe that if you gave me a chance I could show you that I'm not such a bad guy."

Kurt considers his words in silence for a moment before releasing a sigh, "It's not that simple Dave, but you're welcome to keep trying."

"You can count on that," Dave replies sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I am going to ask you to stop embarrassing me though," Kurt says

"And I'm gonna ask you out on a date."

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, "You are crazy."

"Is that a yes?" Dave asks hopefully.

"That's a maybe," Kurt curses at himself mentally, he has no idea why he just sort of agreed to a date with Dave Karofsky.

"Then maybe I'll stop embarrassing you, " Dave replies with a grin.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"No, I'm just giving you a little motivation."

Kurt says turning around to make his way back to rehearsal. He has no idea what the hell has gotten into him. There has to be a perfectly logical explanation as to why Karofsky seems so...attractive and nice. "I'll see you around, Karofsky," he says over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Dave says smiling at Kurt's back, trying really hard not to let his gaze slide down to Kurt's...other features.

**Hope you liked it. There will be a lot more plot in the next chapter :]  
**

**The song is called Give in to me, it is from the movie Country Strong which I don't own so please don't sue me.  
**

**Thanks for reading :] **


	3. Chapter 3

"So, did you get his number?" Mercedes asks Kurt as they stand in the lunch line of the cafeteria.

Kurt smiles smugly, "I did actually."

"Player," Mercedes chuckles.

"I'm serious, though. Blaine is like…perfection in an ugly uniform," Kurt says excitedly.

"Well, I'm glad you've found someone so amazing," Mercedes replies, "but um, what about Karofsky?"

Kurt scrunches his face in confusion, "What about him?"

"Well, I mean he did serenade you. He's obviously crazy about you and…people know, Kurt," Mercedes says almost in a whisper, "They're talking about it and they ain't happy. It's only a matter of time before the shit hit's the fan for him."

Kurt thinks about it for a second before shaking his head, "There is nothing going on between me and Karofsky. We are not together in any sort of way. As for the shit hitting the fan, well, that's just not my problem. I put up with enough of his drama already."

"But he asked you out and you said you'd think about it," Mercedes replies.

"Well, I didn't mean it," Kurt says stubbornly, "look, perhaps there is another side to him. Maybe he really is a great guy but I'm just not interested. Now, Blaine…Blaine is exactly what I have been waiting for all my life and I am not about to get derailed because some guy who's enjoyed tormenting me for years is now, all of the sudden, in love with me or whatever."

Mercedes raises her eyebrows at him, not fully convinced, just as a voice cuts in to their conversation.

"It's not whatever."

Kurt and Mercedes turn to see Azimio with his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket.

"Excuse you?" Kurt says, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's NOT whatever," Azimio repeats.

"I'm sorry, did we invite you into this conversation?" Kurt asks with fake concern.

Azimio gives him an irritated roll of the eyes before ignoring his question, "Look, I don't know if it's love but he sure as hell has it bad for you, so you better watch what you're doing."

Kurt rolls his eyes and lets out a snort.

"No, I mean it, Hummel. I can mind my own business just fine but Dave's my friend and for some reason he's like, really into your snobby ass so either you fuck him or you let him down easy. I'm serious, don't be afraid to walk on egg shells around this one, Dave may act tough but he's got…you know like, feelings and shit. And if you hurt him…well let's just say it's not gonna sit well with me," Azimio finishes.

"Are you seriously threatening him in front of me?" Mercedes says in a tone that scares even Kurt. Azimio however, remains unaffected. He simply turns his head slightly sideways to look at her with an air of boredom, as if he just realized she was even there.

"I'm warning him, how's that? Does that sound better to you?" Azimio says much to Mercedes annoyance.

"You better watch your tone when you speak to my boy. I have anger issues and I know how to use them to my advantage," Mercedes says threateningly.

Azimio gives her a curious look, "Well, as scary as that is, I ain't no teddy bear sweetheart, I can bite too."

"You're such an a…." Mercedes begins before quickly closing her mouth and letting her lips turn into a bright smile as she looks past Azimio's shoulder. The latter turns around to see what she's smiling at and his eyes fall on a tall hockey player who's walking towards them, his eyes set on Mercedes. For some inexplicable reason, Azimio's irritation doubles all of the sudden as he watches the guy's arms go around Mercedes.

"Anthony," Mercedes says fondly.

"Hey, baby. Are we still on for tonight?" Anthony ask with a smile.

"Of course, where are we going?"

"I was thinking, dinner and then maybe we could go down to the creek, it gets really pretty at sunset," Anthony answers and Azimio lets out a snort to which he earns a glare from Mercedes.

Mercedes turns her attention back to Anthony who is still waiting for an answer, "That sounds great, I'll see you tonight."

Anthony smiles at her, "Ok, good. I'm looking forward to it."

He gives her one last smile before walking away.

Azimio rolls his eyes and reaches past Mercedes to look for an acceptable milk, "Excuse me."

Mercedes glares at him again, "Is there a problem, _Adams_?"

"No, _Jones. _Except that I can't believe you're dating that douche bag," Azimio says.

"Anthony is _not _a douche bag, you ignorant ape. He is a gentleman," Kurt cuts in linking an arm with Mercedes.

"Shows how much you know, princess," Azimio says still rifling through the milks, "Where the hell is the chocolate milk? What kind of place is this?"

"We're out!" the lunch lady yells at him.

"Out? The hell can you be out, lunch just started," Azimio yells back in outrage before murmuring under his breath, "stupid town…no milk…no tacos…goddamn disgrace…"

The three of them stand in line quietly for a minute before Azimio breaks the silence one more time, "I mean is not like I care or anything, it's your life. I just didn't picture you as that kind of girl, know what I mean?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and Mercedes turns to look at him, "What girl?"

Azimio looks at her like she's stupid, "Uh, the kind of the girl that goes to the creek. Everyone knows that's a fucking spot."

Mercedes frowns and Kurt winces at his vocabulary.

"That's not true," Mercedes says stubbornly, "We're gonna watch the sunset."

"Yeah," Azimio snorts, "right after rainbows shine out of my ass."

"Don't listen to him, honey," Kurt says patting her arm, "He's just jealous because no one wants to watch the sunset with him."

"Yeah, you know what? Mind your own business. Just because your boy, Karofsky, did a one eighty doesn't mean we wanna hear your _thoughts_," Mercedes adds.

Azimio stares at her for a second before shrugging, "Whatever, do what you want, I don't care. Just thought you should know what goes on down at the creek…"

"Like you would know," Kurt says.

"Fuck yes I would know, listen here Hummel, I'm a stud. I got chicks left and right," Azimio replies while Kurt and Mercedes eye him with amusement, "ask any girl and they'll tell you, I got this shit and if you had a little bit more up top and less down there, I'd rock your world too."

Mercedes tries to hold her laughter as Kurt giggles.

"I bet you would," Kurt chuckles.

Azimio is on the verge of laughing with them when he sees Dave across the cafeteria.

"Shit," he lets out as he pushes past Mercedes and Kurt who turn around to see what he's so upset about.

* * *

Dave braces himself as he walks into the cafeteria. Everyone knows now. He serenaded Kurt Hummel. He's gay. Everyone knows. All morning he's been waiting for it. He's not scared. He's got nothing to be scared, not anymore. It's time to man up. What's the worst thing they can do? Call him names? He can take that. Beat him up? Well he has fists too. No, he has nothing to be afraid of except for maybe one thing. If they hurt Kurt, he might just loose it. He doesn't really think any of the boys have it in them to really get violent. Slushies and locker slams are one thing but who's to say that's where they draw the line? As soon he steps in, he is surrounded by four hockey players. This is it, he lets his lips turn into a smirk.

"Can I help you?" he asks, his face filled with fake amusement.

"We just wanna talk. We hear you play for the other team now," Jerry says in a vicious tone.

"What are you looking for a date? Because I have to say, I may be gay but I got standards man," Dave says with a chuckle and makes a move to walk past them.

One of the other guys blocks his way.

"Here?" Dave asks, the amusement gone, "You wanna do this here?"

"As good a place as any," Jerry says.

"If you're gonna do this, then do it. Don't waste my fucking time," Dave says.

Jerry smirks and within a blink of an eye his fist is making contact with Dave's eye. He drops to his knee but gets back up quickly and launches himself at Jerry. He gets in a couple punches before two of the other guys grab him by the arms. The whole cafeteria is watching now. The place has never been so quiet. They've learned from previous times. If they make noise someone will stop the fight and they wont get their show. His eye hurts like hell but he's not about to let them see that.

"C'mon Jerry, is that it?" Dave taunts, "Here I thought you were a man."

Jerry gets up from the ground and launches at Dave, punching his stomach repeatedly.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Azimio growls as he grabs Jerry by the collar and throws him to the floor. The fourth guy who had been until now, just watching the whole thing launches himself at Azimio. Dave gets to his feet as one of the other hockey players reaches him and punches him in the jaw. He stumbles back a few steps before turning back to the hockey player and returning the gesture.

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt remain frozen in place in place, their eyes wide as they watch Dave and Azimio struggle with the four hockey players. The fight lasts for a few more minutes before Coach Beiste barges into the cafeteria with a roar. The two gleeks watch as she breaks up the fight and drags Karofsky and Azimio away. The hockey players stumble and struggle to get to their feet before following them out of the lunch room.

Mercedes and Kurt turn slowly back to the lunch line. They're silent for a moment.

"Wow," Mercedes finally blurts.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees.

"Didn't look like that was their first fight," Mercedes says.

"As embarrassing as this is, I'm strangely turned on," Kurt admits as he grabs a bottled water.

"Me too."

"Let's never speak of it again."

"Never."

* * *

"This is bullshit," Dave lets out as he leans back in his chair, wincing a little as his back makes contact with the plastic chair.

"Whatever, it's just detention," Azimio grumbles before taking a bite of his hot dog as he ignores the bustle of people walking around them. The mall isn't really their scene but after the days events, they felt like they were badly in need of a little pick-me-up…er…manly bonding.

"Yeah, but we didn't fucking do anything," Dave continues.

"Dude, we kinda did. Did you see Jerry? Boy can't even see straight," Azimio replies.

"Fucking douche deserved it."

Azimio nods before leaning back in his own chair.

"Talked to Hummel today," Azimio says casually.

Dave turns to look at him suspiciously, "About?"

"Not much but it looks to me like he's found his Prince Charming."

A smile spreads across Dave's face, "Really? Did he talk about me? What did he say about me?"

Azimio frowns, "Calm down Chelsea, I wasn't talking about you."

Dave's smile turns into a instant glare, "Then who the fuck was he talking about?"

"Some Blaine guy," Azimio says disinterestedly, "couldn't get much info though because that Mercedes chick was there but I did find out some stuff."

Dave gives him an exasperated look and Azimio continues.

"Well, she's a bitch…no, not really a bitch, more like sassy, you know? Never mind, scratch that, she's a bitch. She's dating that Anthony douche from the hockey team."

Dave rolls his eyes, "Azimio, I don't give a shit about…wait, Anthony? Really?"

"That's what I said," Azimio replies nodding his head.

"That guy's like…the biggest douche bag in the…whatever, so tell me about this Blaine bitch," Dave asks almost too eagerly.

"Oh, I don't know shit about that guy," Azimio says with a look of disgust.

"God, you're fucking useless, you know that?"

"Fuck you man, I got plenty of info," Azimio replies angrily.

"Yeah about some random ass chick and her boyfriend," Dave counters.

Azimio frowns as he opens his mouth to lay into his best friends when his eyes narrow as he looks over Dave's shoulder, "Well, look at that. Ain't that a coinky-dink?"

Dave turns around to see what Azimio is staring at and his eyes light up immediately, a smile crossing his lips.

"C'mon, let's go," Dave says getting up.

"Go where?"

"To talk to them genius, let's go," Dave insists and with a very irritated groan, Azimio rises to his feet and follows. He realizes he didn't put enough resistance into this and for a second considers throwing a tantrum worthy of himself, but instead Azimio just tells himself that the only reason he's doing this is so that Dave can finally get laid and leave him the fuck alone. Because he is most certainly not doing this in order to get some time with a certain sassy gleek.

They reach the table where Kurt and Mercedes are currently giggling excitedly. They stand there for a few seconds waiting for them to acknowledge their presence and when they do Dave makes sure to give his most charming grin. Kurt looks up at him and his eyes grow a little wide before giving him and unsure smile. Azimio rolls his eyes before doing a mock of Dave's grin which turns out more creepy than anything else and earns himself a disgusted 'what-the-fuck' look from Mercedes.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks before looking around as if to make sure no one is looking at them.

"I come here all the time," Dave says before pulling out a chair, "Can I seat here?"

Kurt shakes his head frantically, "No, those seats are taken."

Dave ignores him and takes a seat, "Thanks, so what are you guys up to? A little shopping?"

Azimio follows his example and pulls out the chair next to Mercedes before sitting down and lazily throwing his arm on the back of her chair, "What's up?"

Mercedes rolls her eyes and turns away.

"What are you doing here, Karofsky?" Kurt asks again a bit more firmly this time.

"I told you, I come…"

"No, you don't. This is the mall for Christ sakes and get up, you can't sit here," Kurt insists.

"You look really nice today Kurt," Dave says with a shy little smile as he leans in closer.

"Uh…" Kurt stutters for a second as his eyes stare back at Dave's, "thank you but I'm serious. We happen to be on a date right now and you two need to leave."

Dave's brow furrows slightly.

Azimio snorts, "With each other? Not gonna lie to you that's very close to pathetic."

"Not with each other, you stupid as…" Mercedes begins with a glare.

"We have a date with two very wonderful boys from Dalton and we would appreciate it if you two would just _leave_, now," Kurt says sternly.

Dave's jaw clenches as he stares at Kurt, taking in what he just said. There's a little surge of guilt building it's way up Kurt as Dave's hazel eyes look him over intently. He poignantly avoids making eye contact because he may be a bitch but he's not completely heartless and he realizes he might have led Dave on just a little bit by telling he might go out with him. In all honesty, he hadn't expected Blaine to call and ask him out but when he did, Kurt didn't have to think about it twice. Blaine is respectful, fashion forward and completely proud to be gay which is way more than can be said for Dave. And the fact of the matter is that Dave still scares him a little bit. He doesn't really know him and with their past you can't really blame him for not wanting to start something with him. There are moments, he's noticed, when Dave is a completely sweet guy. Like when he sang that song for him in glee club-oddly as it may seem, he still has those lyrics in his head. But then there are other times when he seems like a mine ready to explode and when he does he can be very scary. Like yesterday morning, he can guess what the fight was about and sure, it might have been somewhat….attractive the way in which he…held himself in the fight but non the less it was a raw display of violence. And Kurt does not approve of violence. Then there are also other moments, like now for example, when Dave looks like he wants to punch something really hard and Kurt would be lying if he said it didn't unnerve him a little.

Kurt pushes a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

Dave clears his throat and finally lets his eyes move away from Kurt's face.

"So, a date huh?" Dave asks casually but is unsuccessful in hiding the edge in his voice.

"Yeah," Kurt replies, sighing in relief that he's no longer the focus of Dave's intense gaze.

"With who?"

"You don't know him," Kurt replies shortly.

"He's not good enough for you," Dave says in almost a whisper. Kurt turns to look at him and their eyes meet.

"What?" Kurt's voice is low enough that only Dave hears him.

"Whoever this guy is, he's not for you," Dave whispers again. Kurt can't help the smile that tugs at the side of his lips and Dave meets it with his own.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asks softly letting his fingers trail slightly over the cut on the side of Dave's lips.

Dave chokes back a slight groan at the touch before replying, "Not at all."

Kurt smiles again.

"Wait up, wait up, Dalton?" Azimio cuts in, startling Kurt who instantly drops his hand.

"Yes Dalton, is there a problem?" Mercedes asks, more than a little irritated.

Azimio lets out a laugh before leaning closer to Mercedes and whispering in her ear, "Anthony doesn't go to Dalton."

Mercedes rolls her eyes and moves away, "Mind your own business."

Azimio lets out another chuckle, "Ah, Miss Jones, Miss Jones, I was under the impression that you were dating the douche bag from the hockey team and now here you are with someone who is obviously _not _the douche bag from the hockey team. So unless Anthony is yesterday's news, this means that you are engaging in a very bad…"

"Ok, you know what? Your ass needs to get stepping. I don't know why you think it's ok to talk to me but you need to stay the hell out of my business and leave,"

Azimio raises an eyebrow at her and she gives a deep sigh.

"Look I'm just keeping my options open," she doesn't know why she explains.

"Actually you two do need to leave now, Dave," Kurt cuts in.

Dave is in the process of explaining that he's not going anywhere when two guys in blazers approach the table with trays of food. The shorter of the two beams down at them.

"Hey, they were out of turkey but I got you the healthiest option they had," he says placing the tray on the table.

"Oh that's fine, thanks Blaine," Kurt says smiling brightly at him.

"Is there something wrong? Are these your friends?" Blaine says eyeing Dave carefully.

"Uh, yeah, sort of. This is Dave Karofsky and this is Azimio Adams. Guys, this Blaine and Wes," Kurt introduces them awkwardly.

Like true men, the guys simply nod at each other. There's an eternally long moment of silence as Dave and Azimio glare at Blaine and Wes who stand awkwardly at the side of the table and wait for the two jocks to vacate their seats.

"Ugh, will you leave already?" Mercedes hisses at Azimio who turns to her slowly.

"Baby, you need to think about that request because once I leave you ain't getting another shot at all of this," Azimio replies gesturing to himself.

Mercedes' glare could not get any colder, "That better be a promise."

Dave looks at Kurt's red cheeks and stands up, "Well, we should get going."

"Yeah," Kurt agrees hurriedly as he watches them stand up.

"Wait, why don't you stay?" Blaine offers, "I mean, I'd love to get to know Kurt's friends."

"Oh no Blaine, really, they probably have a party to go to or something," Kurt says nervously not letting Dave speak.

"Yeah, Blaine, you don't know what they have planned. Let the guys leave," Wes cuts in taking Azimio's chair.

Azimio's eyes narrow at the Dalton boy.

"Actually, thanks for the offer Blaine. I think we can spare a few minutes," Dave says with a smile pulling another chair from a nearby table and sitting on the other side of Kurt, "besides, I wanna make sure you're good enough for Kurt here."

Blaine lets out a small chuckle which Dave meets with exaggerated enthusiasm.

"I really hope I pass the test," Blaine says with a grin, taking Kurt's hand in his. Kurt returns the smile before turning to glare discreetly at Dave.

Dave's smile widens as he tries to disguise the way his jaw clenches at the sight of them holding hands.

Meanwhile, Azimio pulls up a chair as well and sits in between Dave and Mercedes.

"So, Fes, do you like hockey?" Azimio asks with fake politeness and ignores the death glare Mercedes sends him.

"It's Wes," the Dalton boy replies coldly.

"Yeah, ok," Azimio says.

"And yes, I enjoy playing for fun every once in a while," Wes replies.

"Ah that's great," Azimio says with a smile before turning to Mercedes, "Look at that Cedes, he likes hockey too."

If looks could kill, Azimio would be on his way to the morgue by now.

"Oh I didn't know you liked hockey Mercedes," Wes asks her brightly.

"Oh yeah, she's a _big _fan of the game, aren't you babe?" Azimio continues.

"Well, yes actually, I do. Hockey is a _mans _sport, unlike say….football," Mercedes begins and it's Azimio's turn to glare, "Football is just so…childish…"

"I always thought so too," Wes agrees leaning towards her a bit.

"So how did you two meet?" Dave asks.

"Well, we met at Dalton. Kurt was doing a little spying on the competition," Blaine says eyeing Kurt fondly, "he thought he could pretend to be one of us and steal our secrets and it was kind of…extreme like, at first sight."

Kurt smiles at him and refuses to pay any attention to Dave.

"Aww," Dave lets out and if Blaine knew him any better he would be able to detect the fakeness in it, "how sweet. Kurt, aren't you just a _deceiving _little thing?"

In Kurt's mind he's running over Dave in the Lima Mall parking lot then reversing and running over him again for good measure, nothing like the double tap.

"Not really, Dave. I told him who I was almost right away," Kurt says through clenched teeth.

"Well, that's because I found you out," Blaine says nuzzling the gleek's ear. Kurt lets out a giggle that Dave's never heard before and it makes him feel sick. He watches as Blaine places a row of kisses along Kurt's jaw until he's about to reach his lips. By this time his jaw is clenching like nobodies business but he can't look away as Blaine manhandles the guy of his dreams. Dave thinks that if Blaine kisses Kurt right now he might die-their lips are too close and they're looking at each other like the world might end if they don't give in. This is the part where he's suppose to feel his heart breaking but instead his body reacts in the true Neanderthal way and all he feel is this big surge of rage running through him. They're going for it and before he can stop himself his hand slams loudly on the table and although he looks like an idiot he has to smile because it breaks the moment. They all look turn to look at him. Mercedes has an eyebrow raised much like Blaine, with the exception of that stupidly, irritating smile. Azimio and Wes have froze their arm wrestling to look at him like he's lost his mind and Kurt…well, Kurt has now moved on from running him over with the car in the Lima Mall parking lot to running him over with a lawn mower.

"Sorry, there was a spider," he says, pretending to wipe his hand on his jeans.

"Eww," Kurt utters matching the reactions of everyone else.

"Boy, the hell is wrong with you? You use your shoe to kill that shit, not your hand. Jesus Christ Dave, can't take you anywhere," Azimio says shaking his head and Dave glares at him to shut up.

"So Dave, how long have you two been friends?" Blaine asks.

"Uh…for a while," Dave lies ignoring the curious look Kurt is giving him.

"How did you meet?"

"School," he replies shortly.

"It's actually," Kurt jumps in, "a very funny story, see, Dave here loves, I mean, he just adores slushies…"

Dave eyes him carefully as he talks.

"He gave me one every single day for two years. Such a sweetheart," Kurt says with an exaggerated smile as he playfully pats Dave's cheek.

"Wow, everyday, huh? That must add up Dave," Blaine comments and is met with silence, "so Dave, what happened to your face?"

Once again everyone turns to look at him.

"We tripped," he replies.

Blaine chuckles, "Clumsy huh?"

"Yeah," Dave utters softly, "well, this has been…yeah."

He stands up and extends his hand to Blaine, "Blaine, s'been a pleasure."

Blaine shakes his hand, "Leaving so soon?"

Dave glances at Kurt who surprisingly looks a little ashamed now, "Yeah, we are."

Azimio stands up as well.

"Finally," Mercedes mumbles.

"Bitch isn't a good look on you," Azimio whispers at her.

"Did I pass the test?" Blaine asks Dave with a smile.

Dave's eyes travel to Kurt once more, "I think…uh Kurt can handle himself. Ask him. Wes, nice meeting you man. Mercedes."

He gives them a nod before walking away with Azimio.

Kurt watches him go and frowns when he feels a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Blaine, I'll be right back. I forgot to tell him something, we're working on a project for school so…I'll be fast," Kurt gives him a peck on the cheek before running after Dave.

He reaches them as they're about to reach the door.

"Dave, stop," Kurt calls.

The jocks stop and turn to look at him. Azimio rolls his eyes and keeps walking, having enough sense to give them some privacy.

"Did you need something?"

Kurt opens his mouth to answer but he can't form any words so he closes it again.

Dave nods and turns to leave once more but Kurt's hand reaches out and grabs him by the arm.

"This isn't my fault, I never said I would date you," Kurt says crossing his arms protectively over his chest.

"You implied it," Dave counters.

"Implications aren't a sure thing," Kurt replies quickly and instantly feels guilty, "look, I know you think you have some kind of feelings for me but you don't really know me and you can't expect me to pass on the opportunity to date someone this great who I have so much in common with. I've been waiting for this all my life."

Dave watches him before stepping closer so that there's hardly any space between them, "You've been waiting for something but it's not him."

"You don't know that," Kurt's reply comes out somewhat throatily.

"Yes, I do," his voice is almost a whisper, he makes a move towards Kurt's lips. They're full and almost red. They're perfect. He almost doesn't resist them, especially and when Kurt's tongue darts out to lick them. Dave follows the movement and Kurt closes his eyes. If he kissed Kurt right now, he knows that the young gleek wouldn't push him away but for some reason he backs away.

"Well, go ahead. Play nice with Blaine and when you get bored, give me a call," Dave says before walking away and leaving Kurt in jumble of nerves.

He's opening the door when Kurt finally regains some of his composure.

"I respect you, you know," Kurt yells after him, "for giving up so graciously."

Dave turns to snicker at him, "Who says I'm giving up?"

Kurt frowns as he watches him go.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter even though there wasn't much content. Sorry for the long wait, I've just been so uninspired and I'm going through a Puckleberry phase but I'm gonna finish this story and all my other ones(in case you're reading those), I promise. Thanks to every one who's reading this and reviewing, you guys kick ass :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone. **

**So this chapter took about a week to write. I'm such a slow writer, it's like a whole process for me lol but it's done and I really like it. I have no idea where any of this came from. Anyways sorry for the scarce updates but I hope you like it, it's pretty lengthy, I think although as always mostly dialogue. **

**Anyways, enjoy guys and thanks for being so patient :]**

* * *

"C'mon, man. Let's change it up a bit," Dave says grabbing his lunch tray.

"No," Azimio retorts.

"Good, thanks man," Dave says with a smile, completely ignoring Azimio's answer, "Let's go."

Azimio lets out a groan as he follows his friend to the table across the cafeteria where Kurt is having lunch with Mercedes and Anthony. They are a few feet away when Dave lets out a groan.

"I can't catch a fucking break," Dave says as he watches Rachel sit next to Kurt.

"Well there you go, no point in sitting there now. Let's go," Azimio says trying to change directions.

"No, there's still room, " Dave says, sounding determined once more.

"Dude, our reps are already two feet away from the crappers. We are in no position to be socializing with them people," Azimio lets out, more than a little irritated.

Dave turns to Azimio, "Look, if I'm ever gonna have a chance with Kurt I need to get along with his friends. And if that mean taking a little dive into that crazy as fuck, ras-Berry sorbet than we have to."

"We?" Azimio questions.

"Of course. Now let's go," Dave says, once again leading the way.

"Your gay ass is gonna get me killed," Azimio mumbles angrily as he follows Dave.

Mercedes sees them approaching and glares adequately at Azimio. Kurt turns to look at him and frowns while Rachel babbles away.

"Hi, you guys don't mind if we sit here, do you? Thanks," Dave says as he and Azimio put their trays down without waiting for a reply.. Azimio takes a seat next to Anthony and Dave sits in the spot between Rachel and his best friend.

Rachel gives an audible gasp as she holds her breath, her bright eyes wide and waiting for the expected torment. Dave eyes her curiously before letting his eyes slide off her and towards Kurt's.

"Hi, Kurt. How's it going?" he says.

Kurt looks around the table with a 'what the hell' look before replying, "It's going fine. Why are you sitting here?"

"I'm eating lunch Kurt," Dave says, looking at him like its obvious before turning his attention to the very terrified girl sitting besides him.

"Hey Berry," Dave says.

"I carry pepper spray," Rachel blurts a little too loud.

Dave raises an eyebrow before letting out a chuckle, "I'll…remember that."

The table falls into an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry by the way," Dave says to Rachel, "about the slushies and stuff."

"Oh…" Rachel lets out a little unsurely before breaking out a smile, "That's very big of you Karofsky. Apologizing for your mistakes takes a lot of courage."

Dave smiles at her and she turns her attention to Azimio and gives him and expectant stare.

Azimio frowns before grunting, "What?"

"Is there something you would like to say to us?" Rachel asks with an implying tone.

"Not that I can think of," Azimio says taking a bite of his burger.

Dave shuts his eyes for a moment before turning to glare at his friend. Azimio rolls his eyes as he chews.

"Fine!" he growls at Dave before turning to Rachel, "I'm fucking sorry about the slushies."

"Although I am appalled at your vocabulary of choice, I feel that it is my duty to forgive you," Rachel replies with a bright smile.

"And why's that princess?" Azimio asks, not looking at her as he continues eating his lunch.

"Well I am not sure if you're aware but I have two gay dads," she announces as if that's suppose to clear up the situation.

"And I care because…?" Azimio asks.

"Well, you two performed that song in glee club and after giving it careful thought, I understood what you were trying to say and I must admit that although shocking, it explains a lot. Especially about you Azimio. I'm glad that you're coming to terms with it, you'll be much happier for it," Rachel says with a smile as she takes a forkful of salad into her mouth completely unaware of the reactions going around the table.

Kurt buries his face in his hands and groans while Dave stares at Rachel with wide eyes and a look of amusement. Anthony also looks at Azimio wide eyed while Mercedes grins at him devilishly.

"Coming to terms with what?" Azimio practically screams.

"Hey! There's no need to get all excited about it, we are a very open crowd and we accept you just how you are," Rachel says looking at him with nothing short of compassion as she reaches across from Dave and takes a hold of Azimio's hand as a sign of her support.

Azimio scowls at her before narrowing his eyes and repeating the question, "Coming to terms with what?"

"Your sexuality of course, what else?" Rachel replies with a smile and a squeeze of her hand.

"Oh…my…God…." Anthony says as he stares at Azimio in complete shock, "You're gay too?"

"Of course he is," Rachel says frowning at Anthony, "And he's a _new_ gay, so try and be sensitive about it. Mercedes! This is no laughing matter! How rude of you!"

Mercedes is practically wiping away tears from laughing so much.

"Someone stop her," Kurt murmurs.

"Uh…Rach?" Dave begins.

"I am astounded at the way you are handling this Dave. I really am impressed and if there's anything you need, I am here for you," Rachel says with a wide smile that Dave can't help but return. He's heard about Berry's craziness but he's also heard about how nice she can be and now that he sees how true it is, he feels like shit for everything he did.

"Thanks Rachel, and uh, likewise. You need anything, let me know," Dave says completely forgetting about Azimio.

"I will, thank you Dave," Rachel says.

They nod at each other with bright smiles while Azimio glares at Rachel angrily. He slams his fist on the table as he gets up and leans across it in Rachel's direction.

Rachel looks scared and her eyes are so wide, they're about ready to make a run for it.

"Listen here Rachel Fucking Berry….!" Azimio begins but doesn't get another word out before a strong hand is pushing him back down into his seat.

"Sit your ass down!" Puck orders coolly. His voice is firm and although not that different from usual, anyone can see the anger in his eyes as he slams his tray down between Dave and Azimio, "You talk to her like that again and I'll kick the shit out of you."

Everyone is looking at Puck now and no one doubts his words. Kurt watches the scene unfold before him. Puck squeezes himself in between Dave and Azimio before turning to glare at the latter who glares back. They hold it for about five seconds before Puck turns to Rachel who gives him a small grateful smile which he returns with a wink and a smile before turning back to asshole mode.

"So, Berry," Puck begins as he picks up his burger, "What stupid comment did you make to anger this fucking beast?"

Rachel shakes her head and lifts her shoulders in an I-don't-know gesture.

"Uh Rach, Azimio's not gay," Dave offers and Rachel's eyes go wide.

"He's not?"

Puck snorts and practically chokes on his burger.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you stop me Dave?" Rachel says to him.

"Wait, when the hell did you two get on a first name basis?" Puck interrupts with a frown.

"Well actually me and Dave are friends now, right?" Rachel says grabbing Dave's arm in a friendly gesture.

"Yeah," Dave smiles at her.

"When the fuck did that happen?" Puck asks, a little too angry.

"About five minutes ago, actually," Kurt finally speaks, and it feels a little weird. He's never gone this long before talking during lunch.

"How fucking lovely," Puck mumbles as he shoves a fry in his mouth.

"Azimio, I am so sorry. I just assumed because you…well the song…and that thing about you being gay explaining a lot about you? I didn't meant it, it was just something to say," Rachel gives him a weak smile.

Azimio continues to glare at her.

"He was kinda just helping me out," Dave says.

"Oh, well that's really nice of you Azimio. I didn't know you were such a sweet guy," Rachel says, "and may I add that you have amazing guitar skills."

Azimio rolls his eyes, his glare fading away before mumbling a thanks.

"He doesn't suck but I wouldn't say amazing," Puck grumbles.

"Oh yes. It was amazing Puck, you were probably napping and that's why you don't remember. He's such a slacker," Rachel says that last part to Dave and Azimio while Puck rolls his eyes and sends her a quick glare, "Anyways, I have to go. I need to get in some rehearsal time. You know, you two should think about joining glee. You're really good, both of you. Although you don't have my precision and tonal capacity, with a little work you could be a great addition to glee club."

"Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea Rach," Kurt jumps in.

"Yeah, girl. You're talking crazy," Mercedes adds.

"Yeah, we don't need any more members," Puck says glaring at Azimio.

"Nonsense, new members are always welcome. If you want I could help you audition Azimio, I have some really good songs that would really convey the power of your guitar skills," Rachel says standing up, "in fact, are you done with that?"

"No," Azimio replies looking down at his half eaten lunch.

"It's ok, you don't need it. It's all carbs anyways," Rachel says grabbing his tray and throwing away the lunch.

"What the hell?" Azimio lets out.

"C'mon, you can rehearse with me today and I'll show you some techniques that I use when I'm trying to become better at something. Dave, you're welcome to joins us," Rachel says pulling Azimio by the collar of his letter man.

"Maybe next time."

"Damn! You're kinda strong for a tiny person," Azimio grumbles as he feels himself getting dragged away.

"Yes, I have a very strict work out routine. Anyways, I can't play the guitar but I can definitely enlighten you on some more important parts of the…"

The whole lunch table watches in awe as Rachel drags Azimio away. They try to blink away the confusion of what the hell just happened.

"Wow, she's…" Dave begins.

"Three kinds of crazy, we know," Puck mumbles into his burger.

Dave nods before turning to look at Kurt.

"Hey," he says with a smile.

Kurt chuckles, "This is what happens when you try to mess with the way things are."

Dave scoots closer to him, "Well, it's not all bad. Berry's alright."

"She is," Kurt agrees, "if you like crazy and unpredictable."

"I do," Dave says.

"Well good for you."

Dave smiles to himself. A couple of minutes pass before Puck picks up his tray, throws away his food and walks out of the cafeteria wordlessly. Mercedes and Anthony are once again, deep in conversation.

"So, how are things with Blaine?"

"Great, actually. Thank you for asking," Kurt replies with a bright smile.

"Good," Dave says.

"Is that genuine?""Yeah, I mean it, good," Dave says looking away, "so…you guys are like going on dates and stuff?"

"Yeah, actually we're going out this Friday," Kurt says with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, we're going to a gay club," Kurt says more than a little excited.

"A gay club?" Dave repeats raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a gay club, it's like a club but for gay people, with gay people by gay people," Kurt replies with a little laugh.

Dave nods in understanding, "Interesting, I've…never been."

"Oh, well me neither," Kurt replies awkwardly.

"Hmmm," Dave's eyes glitter with amusement and mischief.

Kurt's smile fades, "What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Dave says with a smile that implies that there's obviously _something. _

"That smile implies that there's obviously _something_," Kurt says suspiciously.

"Kurt?" Dave says turning to look at him, his eyes intense.

Kurt gets caught up in the gaze for a moment before finding his voice and giving a weak reply, "Yes…?"

"I…uh…I've been thinking…" Dave's voice breaks and he lets out a chuckle as he looks away before speaking again, "the other day, you said this…Blaine guy is who you've been waiting for all your life. How do you know?"

Kurt blinks, "I don't know what you…"

"C'mon Kurt," Dave laughs, "I said I wasn't gonna give up but despite my looks, I do have some small amount of pride. I'm not gonna force you into seeing what I see."

"What's that?" Kurt asks softly.

"That there's something between us," Dave replies, "Look, I'm not gonna interfere in your…relationship with this guy but I want to know, what makes you so sure that he's the one you've been waiting for?"

"Well…he's gorgeous, nice, he sings, he's fashion-forward….he's perfect for me."

"No, he _is _you," Dave replies with a smirk.

Kurt looks confused, "What? I don't get it."

Dave looks at him for a minute and when he realizes that Kurt really doesn't see it, he laughs.

"Never mind," Dave says with a small shake of his head, "So what's the name of this club you're going to?"

* * *

"I'm not doing this," Azimio says glaring decisively at Dave who's standing in the sidewalk, leaning into the passenger window.

Dave sighs with exaggerated patience as if he was talking to a stubborn child, "And why not?"

"I can think of so many reasons, first of all she's fucking crazy, second of all doing this will lead to me doing something else I don't want to do and also, I realize there's some confusion going around but I'm not fucking gay!" Azimio retorts angrily.

"Az, you're being really childish right now. Now get out of the car," Dave says firmly.

"No, this is where I draw the line," Azimio growls stubbornly.

"Look, she's waiting for us and to be honest, you are being a rude bitch, now get out of the fucking car before I take you out myself!" Dave says angrily.

Azimio's eyes narrow, "Make me."

Dave's lips tighten into a line as he yanks the door open and grabs the collar of Azimio's jacket roughly pulling him out.

"No! I'm not…doing this…" Azimio says as he struggles against his best friend. He reaches a hand up and tightens it around Dave's neck, choking him as best as he can.

"Ye..esss….you are…" Dave manages to say as his face turns redder and redder.

"What the _hell _are you two doing here?" a voice hisses from behind them.

They turn slowly to see Puck glaring at them, a rose in his hand.

"We're here to see Rachel and her…" Dave begins to explain but his voice trails away as he notices the flower in his hand, "What are _you _doing here?"

Puck follows Dave's gaze to the rose and quickly throws it away, "None of your fucking business."

"What was the rose for?" Azimio asks with amusement.

Puck glares at him.

"You two need to fucking leave. Anything you have to say to her, you can say it at school," Puck orders before turning towards the house.

"Ok, you know what? We don't have time for your jealous shit. She's expecting us and it's important, so _you _are the one that needs to leave," Dave says pushing past him and dragging a disgruntled Azimio with him.

"Like I'm gonna fucking let you two douches go into her house unsupervised," Puck says following them, "and I'm not fucking jealous."

"Whatever," Dave mumbles as he lifts his hand to knock on the door.

* * *

"Andrew?" Ralph calls as his husband is about to bite into a delicious sub.

Andrew sighs and puts down his sandwich, "Yes, my love?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Sorry."

"We have a little situation in the living room. Where's Rachel?" Ralph asks as he steps closer to wipe some mayo off of Andrew's chin with his thumb.

"She went to the mall, she said she'd be back by seven because she had something important to…talk to us about and friends and…I might have spaced out," Andrew finally admits.

Ralph rolls his eyes with smile, "You have to learn to try and pay attention when she talks, this stuff is important to her."

"I know, I know and I try but it's so hard. Sometimes she starts talking about something and I just get lost somewhere between Barbra Streisand, headbands and something called a Finn," Andrew replies.

Ralph laughs.

"Well there's two large football players and a third one with a Mohawk sitting in our living room and they're all looking for Rachel," Ralph says giving his husband a pointed look.

Andrew sighs "Why…?"

"I have no idea and I don't even want to try and guess what Rachel's up to now," Ralph interrupts.

"Ok," Andrew sighs, "just give me a minute."

Andrew closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head making gurgling noises before letting out a little growl while Ralph eyes him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

Andrew opens his eyes, "I'm getting into Daddy mode."

Ralph rolls his eyes before walking out of the room.

* * *

"So," Andrew begins, "what are your intentions with my daughter?"

The question isn't really addressed in particular to any of the three boys clustered side by side in the apparently tiny sofa and so the reply comes back in a jumbled mess of nonsensical explanations.

"Well, you see…"

"She was going to help me…"

"I don't know why I'm here…"

"I'm a stud for Christ sake!"

"I love Kurt and this is difficult for me…"

"Lately I've been having these feelings for her…."

"If you could just point me to the door, I'll be on my way…"

"And the guy has these eyebrows the size of chia pets…"

"Normally I don't date girls like Berry…"

"Seriously, I didn't even want to come here…"

"No offense, Rachel's hot but she's three kinds of crazy…"

"And she says to me 'I have two gay dads, I can help you' so I came here…"

"I just wanna…"

"Go."

"Kiss her."

"Get some help."

Ralph smiles wide-eyed nodding his head as if he understands though his mind is spinning in confusion. Andrew narrows his eyes at the three boys.

"I see."

"You do?" Ralph turns to look at him in amazement.

"Yes, of course," Andrew replies with certainty before turning to Azimio, "So when did you first realize you were gay?"

Everyone's heads turn to stare at Azimio.

"What?"

"Don't worry son, this is a safe environment. You can be honest here," Andrew continues.

"Son of a …"Azimio begins angrily but luckily the door bursts open and Rachel walks in carrying four shopping bags.

"I'm home daddies," Rachel announces before noticing the three jocks, "Oh good, you're here. I just went on a quick run to the mall. I got you two some stuff that I'm sure you will just love. I hope I got the sizes right. You are certainly going to turn heads in these outfits."

"You're here for fashion advice?" Puck suddenly speaks up.

"Well, not exactly…" Dave begins.

"Dude, you got the wrong house man," Puck says shaking his head.

Rachel snaps her attention to Puck, "I will have you know that I have an amazing sense of fashion and it's not my fault that this backwards town can't see that. Besides, I googled pictures of fashionable gay men in club and other social settings and I think I nailed it right on the head with these little numbers but don't worry, they are manly outfits."

"I am NOT ga…" Azimio begins.

"Anyways, what are you doing here Puckerman?" Rachel replies slightly annoyed.

"Oh, uh, about that…I uh, I don't know…" Puck replies lamely.

Rachel frowns slightly, "Odd. Well, since you're here, you can help."

"Help? How?" Puck asks tentatively, suddenly wishing he hadn't come.

"Well, daddies, Puck, Dave and Azimio are here to gain a little gay knowledge."

"Uh…what?" Andrew asks.

"Well see they are our newfound gays," Rachel explains clasping her hands together as she looks at them like they were the world's most adorable couple.

"I am NOT ga…" Azimio begins once again while Puck struggles to hold in his laughter.

"Stop it Puck, you're making them uncomfortable," Rachel snaps at him, "Anyway, see Dave is in love with Kurt who's in love with Blaine who's in love with Kurt and they're completely wrong for each other and I think that when two people are suppose to be together like Dave and Kurt, everything should be done in order for them to actually be together. And it doesn't matter if he's the most popular quarterback and you're just standing in the sidelines waiting for something big to happen or if your competition is a gorgeous blonde cheerleading captain who can't keep her legs closed…"The whole living room watches her with a mixture of emotions until Puck gets up abruptly.

"Right."

Rachel stops, "Where are you going?""I just realized that I don't know why I'm fucking here so…see ya."

"No! You have to help," Rachel says grabbing him by the arm, "ok so, daddies, you must help me train Dave so that he can win over Kurt. I realize Blaine is a wonderful boy but he is the competition and if I'm completely honest, I don't feel that they mesh well…together. Anyway, they are all going to a gay club which I am sure you are familiar with and Dave here needs a little…guidance, so let's get started."

Rachel looks pointedly at her fathers who by now are used to Rachel's spontaneous and have already caught on to what's going on.

"Ok," Ralph says with a smile, "so Dave, you've never been to a gay club before?"

"No sir," Dave replies.

"Well, let me tell you. For gay men, it is all about the little things, particularly the looks," Ralph begins excitedly, "You can tell a lot by the look a gay man gives you."

"Really?" Dave asks with bright eyes as he takes out a note pad and a tiny pencil from the pocket of his letterman.

"Oh yes," Ralph says with a big smile, "If a guy is looking at you for longer than three seconds and then looks away upwards then he's not interested. But if when he looks away he looks down, it means he's thinking about you, considering you. If he looks at you again within the next minute or two, then you're golden."

"Yes, of course once that's over," Andrew interjects, "then you have to actually go over and talk to him."

Dave frowns, "Well…what do I say?"

"Haven't you ever flirted before?" Andrew asks.

"Well, yeah but…with girls."

"Well, it's really not that different," Ralph says in a not so convincing tone.

"Why don't we try a more hands on approach?" Rachel says turning on some techno music and pulling Dave to his feet.

"Puck sit on the stool over there," Rachel commands.

"Ok, Dave pretend Puck is a handsome gay man," Rachel begins.

"Hey I _am _handsome!"

"…and that he's just given you the down cast longer than three seconds look," Rachel continues, ignoring Puck's outburst, "now it's up to you to go over there and seduce him."

Puck glares at Dave from his seat while the rest of the room looks at him expectantly.

"Well go," Rachel urges.

"Uh…ok," Dave takes off his jacket and walks over to Puck.

"Hey," he says with a smile.

"S'up," Puck replies with a slight nod and a look of distaste.

"You having a good time?" Dave tries.

"I _was_," Puck replies lazily.

"Oh…well…You know what? I can't do this," Dave says, "He's being an asshole."

"Well, you're boring, what do you expect," Puck replies.

"Like you could do better."

"Fuck yeah I can do better. I _do _do better all the time," Puck says.

"With girls," Azimio points out.

"Same fucking difference," Puck says.

"Can you please try to filter your mouth," Rachel pleads.

"No," Puck says with a smirk.

"Well, Puck why don't you demonstrate how it's done?" Ralph suggests excitedly as Andrew grins encouragingly, both suddenly very interested in the whole situation.

"I don't really feel like…"

"Unless you _can't _actually do better…" Andrew interjects.

Puck frowns at him before speaking, "Fine, sit on the freakin stool Karofsky. I'm gonna turn on the charm but it ain't for real so don't fucking try anything."

Dave rolls his eyes, "I'll try to control myself."

Rachel takes a seat next to Azimio, and watches the scene unfold with bright eyes and a big smile.

They watch as Puck saunters lazily over to Dave and stands next to him leaning on the counter as if it were a bar. He gives Dave a once-over with a sly grin before looking away and completely ignoring him. Dave looks at him expectantly, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Puck asks suddenly not looking at Dave.

"I don't have one," Dave replies.

"Do you want one?"

"Not really."

"Good," Puck says with a grin as he turns to look at him.

"I'm really not interested," Dave says trying to make this as difficult for Puck as possible.

"Neither am I," Puck replies, his eyes, slightly smiling while they look intently into Dave's.

Azimio watches with a frown while Rachel looks completely fascinated by Puck's cool demeanor and nonchalant approach. He's being a complete jerk and saying he's not interested but his eyes are filled with lust as they sex-up Dave.

Dave shifts uncomfortably under Puck's gaze. It's not like he's never noticed how good looking he is but he's never really thought of him like that…until now. He can't help but feel drawn to his hazel green eyes…the guy really does have a gift. He doesn't really have to do anything at all, just stand there.

"So….?" Dave drawls.

Puck just continues to stare at him.

"You…uh like to dance?" Dave asks unsurely.

Puck gives him a sexy grin before walking away and taking a seat next to Rachel who's eyes follow his every movement.

"And that's how it's done," Puck says.

Dave looks at him confused, "What?"

Ralph and Andrew are looking at him with curiosity and big smiles while Azimio is looking at Dave with a frown.

"Wow," Rachel finally lets out, "that was…"

"I know babe, I know," Puck says, "I'm a stud."

"But…I don't get it…how…you were an ass…" she stutters, her eyes bright with fascination.

"It's simple. I go over there, I flaunt myself, give him some sexy glances and then I act uninterested and before you know it, he's the one doing the work, asking me to dance and shit," Puck says, "You gotta seem available but never be available it makes them want you more."

"That makes no sense," Rachel says.

"Uh yes it does, people want what they can't have," Puck says looking at her intently.

"That's not true."

"Finn," Puck says simply and Rachel looks away because suddenly she knows he's right.

Dave thinks about Puck's words and somehow, they ring true. Maybe that's why he wants Kurt so badly, because he knows he can't have him. He frowns as he allows the thought to unfold in his head. But it can't be right, he loves Kurt…truly….maybe…

He shakes his head to clear away the thoughts but this isn't an etch-a-sketch, and the thoughts linger.

"So Dave," Rachel says, "did that help at all?"

"Uh yeah," Dave replies, "it did."

"Now Dave, we should warn you," Ralph says, "most gay guys that frequent these places aren't shy so you will get hit on…do not freak out."

"Oh…I think I can handle it," Dave says.

Ralph nods, "Azimio, how about you? Do you feel comfortable with your sexuality?"

Azimio turns his head slowly towards Rachel's dads. His eyes are red and he's practically fuming as he opens his mouth to scream.

* * *

"Wow, Blaine, this place is amazing," Kurt yells over the music.

Blaine grins back, "I know. You wanna dance?"

Kurt nods excitedly and makes his way to the dance floor where they both begin to move, their rhythm in tune to the music. They've been here for about an hour and Kurt is already convinced that he's never had this much fun in his life. After five minutes of dancing to some odd techno music in a manner very similar to the energizer bunny, a more normal song fills their ears. It's fast but sensual and Blaine wastes no time in invading his personal space, not that Kurt minds it at all. It's not long before Kurt is practically draped over Blaine. Their bodies are clinging to each other, their torsos pressed together as they move wildly in tune to the music. Kurt is definitely in cloud 9, he's never been in such a sensual position with a boy before and he's finding extremely pleasant. Blaine's hair is wild and Kurt is pretty sure that he doesn't look any tamer himself since they've been 'dirty dancing' for an hour. The aura around them is hot and sweaty but not in a disgusting kind of way but in a 'I'm one sexy look away from ripping my clothes off' kind of way.

For a moment, Kurt gets an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, something similar to excitement but also an eerie feeling that someone is watching him. He looks past Blaine's shoulder and they scan the place before settling on the familiar figure of a guy standing at the bar. The guy is leaning on his elbows, his back against the bar. Kurt breaks eye contact as he takes a moment to look him over, the letterman jacket is nowhere in sight and it has been replaced with a much more appealing outfit. He's wearing dark jeans with black motorcycle boots and a long-sleeved, v-neck black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair is slightly messy and Kurt refuses to acknowledge the stirring in his crotch at the sight. He looks good and it has definitely been proven that Dave isn't as chubby as previously thought and all though he is not ripped by any means he is not lacking in muscle. He feels his cheeks burn as he lets his eyes slide back up to Dave's intense stare. Kurt doesn't know where he gets the courage, but he does not break the eye contact. Instead, he brings Blaine in tighter and allows their pelvises to grind together as he continues to look at Dave. There's something incredibly hot about watching Dave watching him. He feels dirty but he can't help how turned on he is at the moment and the music doesn't help. Dave's eyes hardly blink and Kurt would give anything to know what he's thinking. He's not glaring but the look is hard as unashamedly watches Kurt grind on Blaine. Kurt almost smiles at him wraps one leg over Blaine's thigh. He's loosing control a little but for some reason he doesn't care, he just wants to watch Dave loose control, it's suddenly very important to Kurt.

* * *

Dave gives a sigh of relief as they step pass the bouncer in the entrance. He ignores Azimio's unhappy glare and continues making his way inside. The place is packed and modern, it completely makes up for the fact that it is the only gay club in Lima. The dance floor is huge and the whole place has an unreal glow of neon blues and purples. It's a whole other world. He feels Azimio grab his arm and yank him straight to the bar. The place is 18 and up and they're lucky they're in the football team where it's practically required to have a fake ID. He wonders how Kurt got in, since even with a fake ID he still looks pretty young. They both had fake ID that said they were 19 but Azimio went ahead of himself and bought one that says he's 22, saying "If I'm gonna spend a night getting eye-fucked by a bunch of dudes, I do not want to be sober for it."

They make it to the bar and Dave is really starting to wonder about his best friend since almost immediately a guy starts hitting on him and asks him if he can buy him a drink. Dave thinks Azimio is gonna tell off the poor guy but his friend just shruggs and says sure to which Dave raises an eyebrow.

"It's a free drink bitch, don't give me that look," Azimio says.

"Right," Dave says with a smile.

"Here you go," the young guy says handing Azimio a bright red drink in a martini glass with an umbrella and a slice of lime on the edge.

"The fuck is this?" Azimio asks taking the drink.

"It's cosmopolitan," the guy says, "You wanna go sit?"

Azimio rolls his eyes, "Yeah, sure. I need to teach you something about drinking, homeboy cause I ain't about to spend the night drinking this shit. What you need is some tequila, a shot glass and a lighter…"

Dave watches with a grin as Azimio walks off with the guy. He turns his attention back to the dance floor and leans against the counter on his elbows. He scans the dance floor looking for Kurt, it doesn't take long to find him but when he does he can feel his jaw twitch in rage…jealousy. He watches as Kurt's sexy body presses into Blaine's. they're practically fucking with clothes on. If it wasn't because Kurt is dry humping some other guy, he'd be extremely turned on. If this is any indication of what Kurt looks like when he's…doing other stuff…Dave shakes his head because he is not ready for those kinds of graphic thoughts about Kurt. It doesn't take long until Kurt notices him and Dave almost looses his shit but he remembers Puck's words of wisdom and retains his cool composure. Kurt is staring straight at him as he somewhat looses his innocence to Blaine. They way Kurt is dancing…he didn't think he had it in him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He lifts it up to indicate to Kurt that he's texting him and quickly types in a message.

_Nice Dancing. Where's your pole?_

He watches Kurt retrieve the phone discreetly from his back pocket and read the message over Blaine's shoulder. He lifts his eye and instead of glare, Dave sees an obvious smirk on his face.

_Jealous?_

Dave narrows his eyes at him before replying.

_You have no fucking idea how much. _

Kurt writes back and Dave's about to open it when he feels a hand on his arm. He lifts his head to see a slender green-eyed blonde looking at him with a sexy smile. The boy nods towards the dance floor before leaning in to whisper in his ear, Dave takes the chance to glance at Kurt who's watching them with narrowed eyes. Dave smirks at him and puts his phone away.

"I'm Eric. Dance with me?" the guy whispers, not the wittiest opening line in history but he's cute and his voice is extremely sultry and sexy. It makes Dave skin heat up and he nods, letting Eric lead him over to the dance floor only a few feet away from Kurt and Blaine. Eric gives Dave a smile before turning away from him and pressing his back against Dave's chest, grinding on him. Dave moves back and before he knows it, he's in a position not that different from Kurt and Blaine's but while Kurt is watching him over Blaine's shoulder, Dave is also looking at him over his partner. Kurt seems angry but the anger quickly fades and his eyes begin to shine bright as he tightens his leg around Blaine. Dave brings his hands to Eric's hips and grasps them tightly as they move. They are so caught up in looking at each other that they don't realize how they're bodies are getting carried away. Kurt's lips stretch into a small sultry smile. The kind of smile that's filled with hidden implications, the kind of smile to two people share when they have a secret no one else knows about. Dave begins to smile back but suddenly Eric is turning around and kissing wildly on the lips, Dave's eyes are wide with shock.

Kurt doesn't know why he feels so giddy and excited but he does. Dave is dancing with someone else but Kurt know he's thinking about him. It doesn't matter of course he's somewhat with Blaine, it's not official but it's well on it's way. In this moment, however he doesn't want to be righteous Kurt. He wants to bad Kurt, he want's to eye-fuck Dave while he rubs on Blaine. He has no idea what's gotten into him but it's like a fever that's spreading and he can't stop it. And suddenly it's over. The blonde guy is kissing Dave who looks surprised. Kurt waits for Dave to push him away but instead, Dave's hand grab on to the blonde guy's hips, he closes his eyes and kisses back. Turns out that fevers aren't so hard to cure after all. He pushes away from Blaine slightly and gives him a smile before whispering in his ear.

"I need a break, let's get a drink?"

Blaine nods and pulls Kurt away with him.

When Dave's need for air overwhelms him, he pulls away from Eric and smiles but the smile fades when he remember Kurt. He snaps his head in his direction but Kurt is gone.

"Fuck," Dave lets out angrily.

Eric however mistakes it for passion and quickly replies.

"I know. That was hot."

**I hope it was worth the wait, if not I'll make up for it, I promise :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,**

**Sorry it's been so long but I finally finished this update. I had fun writing this chapter although I wish it had come out better but I can always redeem myself with the next update. This chapter kind of played like a movie in my head, it goes back and forth between flashbacks, I kinda like playing with the timelines. **

**I hope you like it ****J**

"Why am I here again?" Puck asks as they hide in the janitors closet.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Because for some inexplicable reason you happen to have some good insight on dating and whatnot."

"True, I am a stud," Puck replies with a smirk, "but, truth be told, I really don't give a fuck about Karofsky's inability to seduce Hummel."

"See, you say that but I don't believe it," Rachel says looking at him with her big bright eyes, "You are still here which means that part of you must care about your friend's happiness. I know that there is a very caring and wonderful person inside that hard exterior."

Puck's face is unreadable as he looks down at a smiling Rachel.

"Yeah, well, you're wrong sweetheart. I'm late for a sexy meeting with a very smokin' cheerleader, excuse me," Puck says after snapping out of his trance and reaches for the door handle.

"Puck please," Rachel pleads grabbing his arm.

Puck's jaw clenches before he gives a deep sigh, "Fine, what happened after you made out with that guy?"

Everyone turns to look at Dave, who's been standing off to the side next to a very annoyed-looking Azimio.

"Well, we might have gone a little…crazy after that…" Dave begins as he stuff his hands into his pockets.

"We?" Azimio growls, "Don't try to involve me. It was all your stupid fault…I don't know why I even bother with your sorry ass…"

"It was NOT all my fault, you were there too, remember?"

"Because you forced me!"

"Oh yeah? How exactly did I _force_ you?"

"You stole my keys!"

Rachel looks back and forth between the two giants with wide eyes and Puck gives a huge sigh.

"Can you to just shut up and explain what the hell you did that has Hummel threatening to place a restraining order on your asses?" Puck asks angrily.

"So here's what happened…"

**Last Friday Night**

"Fuck," Dave lets out angrily.

Eric however mistakes it for passion and quickly replies.

"I know. That was hot."

Dave looks back at him as if just remembering he's there, "Uh, listen. Its been fun…I mean you're an excellent kisser but…uh I gotta go find my friend."

Eric looks a little taken a back by Dave's sudden brush off.

"Fine but I will have you know that I don't offer this body twice," he says and flipping his nonexistent hair storms off into the crowd.

Dave sigh before looking around and trying to find Kurt. He tries to get through the mass of people but the crowd seems to have gone into a heated frenzy and it turns out to be a difficult task. He finally makes it back to the bar and after seeing no Kurt, heads in the direction Azimio went. It only takes him a few minutes to find his friend and when he does…well, lets just say he doesn't know whether to be shocked or just laugh his ass off. Azimio is sandwiched between a drag queen and a guy dressed in a very skimpy bunny outfit, dancing like a mad man, with a cosmopolitan in his right hand. Dave crosses his arms over his chest and watches, for a moment completely forgetting about Kurt. He realizes he can't really pass on this opportunity and pulls out his phone, clicks on video and then record. Azimio continues dancing without a care in the world. Dave tilts his head to the side as the drag queen gives Azimio's butt a spank, and Azimio passes it on with a slap on the bunny's rear before turning the other way and repeating the ritual.

**Present Time**

Puck snickers, "Not gay my ass."

"I was being polite pucker-head!" Azimio growls.

"Extremely polite, I would say," Dave cuts in.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Azimio glares at Dave.

"I'm just saying, the _only _thing you didn't do was bend over," Dave says with a shrug.

If this was a cartoon, there would be smoke spurting from Azimio's ears as he launches himself at Dave, his hands going for his friend's neck.

"Take it back, Yogi!"

Dave's face is beginning to look purple as he tries to wrestle out Azimio's grasp.

"Never," he gasps.

Puck leans lazily against a shelf and crosses his arms over his chest while Rachel stands to the side looking horrified as Azimio and Dave struggle, knocking down buckets and mops in the process.

"Guys!" Rachel tries to cut in, "Please remember that you're friends!"

Dave finally manages to free himself from Azimio and proceeds to put him in a headlock. Puck sighs in extreme boredom as he watches the two football players move around the tiny space. Azimio begins to wail his arms around trying to reach Dave's face and smacking it as hard as he can manage while having his head buried in Dave's armpit.

"I…can't…breathe…" Azimio manages.

"Puck, do something!" Rachel squeals.

"Fine."

"Stop guys," Pucks says quietly and with no conviction whatsoever, "For the love of God…please stop."

Rachel stomps her foot before saying sarcastically, "Oh wow, Puck. Thanks for putting so much effort into it."

"What can I say? I aim to please," Puck answers with a smirk.

"You are infuriating," Rachel says glaring at him as Azimio, now free from Dave's head lock, tackles Dave to the ground, shaking the shelves.

"I try," Puck shrugs.

"You know, _that _is your problem," Rachel says seriously, "You don't put effort into anything you do! You don't care about anybody or anything and if you don't change that you are gonna end up cleaning pools forever, living a loser life in this loser town!"

The words fly out of her mouth before she can stop them. Puck glares back at her, his smirk long gone. He doesn't say anything but she doesn't miss the way his jaw clenches.

"Puck, I…"

"Save it Princess," Puck says pushing himself off the wall and taking a step towards the other two before grabbing them by the collar of theirs shirts and forcing them apart.

"Listen up, I don't give a flying fuck about all the evidence that says Azimio is gay. Get back to the story now or I'm out of here. I have a lot of loser business to take care off," Puck growls, ignoring the way Rachel flinches at his words and tone.

Dave's face is red and his hair is messy as he continues, "Anyways, as I was saying, Azimio was about to have sex on the dance floor with these two guys…

**Last Friday Night**

Dave can't handle much more after that and finally walks up to his friend.

"Excuse me, sweethearts," Dave says grabbing Azimio's arm, "but this one's mine."

He send an apologetic smile to the pouting bunny as he drags his best friend away.

"Dude, what the hell?" Azimio whines.

And Dave is surprised that he's not as drunk as he thought he was, "You're not drunk?"

"From this shit? How could I be? It's practically Kool-aid," he says, handing the drink to a passing person.

"Then what the hell were you doing back there?" Dave asks.

"It's called having fun, dumbass. You should try it sometime," Azimio says.

Dave rolls his eyes at his friend's response before getting to the point, "Listen, I found Kurt with Blaine and we saw each other but then I lost him and I need to find him again."

Azimio rolls his eyes in a way only he can, "Fine. Which way did you see him go?"

"I didn't see them," Dave says surveying the crowd.

"Did you check the bars?" Azimio asks mimicking his friend's gesture and looking around.

"Yes, they're not there," Dave says.

"Maybe they left," Azimio speculates.

Dave remains silent for a while before realization hits him, "What if they went somewhere…private?"

"It's possible," Azimio says with a shrug.

"What if that bastard tries to have his way with him?"

"Dude, I saw your little Kurt dancing over there and let me tell ya, he didn't looks innocent," Azimio replies.

Dave looks offended before saying haughtily, "You shut your mouth! Kurt would never willingly do _anything _like _that_ with that guy. He has too much self respect…"

15 MINUTES LATER…

"No, no, no, no, no. What is he doing?" Dave all but squeals as he watches from behind a truck.

"He's tonguing that guy with the chia-brows," Azimio whispers as he too, peeks from behind the vehicle.

"Ugh Blaine!" Dave spits, disgust evident in his voice, "Why would Kurt do that?"

Azimio gives him a look like he's one stupid comment away from a short bus, "Uh maybe, and this is just a wild guess mind you, maybe…he _likes _this guy…just a thought."

Dave glares at him before turning back to the very heated scene unfolding a few feet a few feet away from him. If it wasn't because Kurt's lips are attached to that short midget bitch, he would be more than a little turned on. Kurt's hair is disheveled and even though they're outside and not exactly close, he can hear Kurt's erotic sounds. Those restrained moans and grunts make his blood boil. Dave is torn between arousal and anger. He watches, as Blaine's hands roam freely and desperately over Kurt's perfect, tight, little body and he swears he'd rather get stabbed repeatedly than watch as Kurt enjoys his caresses. Still, he can't help notice, what a sexual being Kurt is. Dave's never really seen him in this light, who would have thought prissy little Kurt would be such a wild cat?

"Wow," Azimio's voice breaks through his thoughts and Dave notices for the first time that Azimio may not be as sober as he thought; there's a slight slur to his speech.

"They're really going for it," Azimio comments, "and in a parking lot, no less…didn't think fancy had it in him."

"Shut up," Dave growls "I'm kinda dying here."

"Dude," Azimio says sympathetically trying to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but failing miserably.

"Maybe it's just physical, you know, just sex," Azimio offers whilst patting Dave's head repeatedly and giving it a "comforting" squeeze.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel so much better," Dave replies sarcastically and slaps his hand away, "Get a grip!"

Azimio looks offended and slides to the ground a couple feet away from him.

"Fine," he sulks.

Dave turns to look at his friend and rolls his eyes, "I'm sorry, man. I love you, you know?"

Azimio's eyes light up, "You do?"

"Of course," Dave says, "er, in a brotherly kind of away."

"That's cool, man," Azimio says waving his hands nonchalantly and smiling like it's the finniest thing ever.

Dave turns back to Kurt and Blaine gives a sigh of relief as he sees that they've pulled away from each other.

"They're leaving I think," Dave says as Kurt walks around to the drivers seat and Blaine gets into the passenger's seat, "C'mon Azimio."

"Where are we going?" He asks as he gets to his feet.

"To the car," Dave says.

After five minutes of struggle, they finally manage to climb into Azimio's car. With Azimio's questionable sobriety, Dave decides it is better if he drives. They are parked directly behind Kurt's elegant escalade. Dave dwells on what he should do for a moment. Kurt's car is on but it has not moved. Through the glass he can make out the two outlines and his heart sinks. They're moving towards each other once again, locking lips as if they'll never get the chance to do so again.

"Oh c'mon," Dave groans as he watches closely, "they're practically eating each other."

"Maybe we should go home," Azimio suggests.

"No, I have to make sure they don't…" Dave's voice trails off as Blaine's outline begins to climb into the back seat.

"I want to go home," Azimio whines.

"What the hell are they doing?" Dave lets out in outrage. He slams his hand on the steering wheel, his face red with anger.

"They're gonna have dirty, nasty sex on the back of his Escalade," Azimio answers as if Dave was actually looking for a serious answer.

"No!" Dave practically yells as he watches Kurt turn of the engine and follow Blaine into the back seat.

"It's pretty obvious," Azimio mumbles whilst rubbing his head.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dave says shaking his head but not looking away. How could Kurt do this? He doesn't even know this guy. Not really, anyways. He's actually going to have sex with Blaine. Dave feels his stomach churn in disgust, this isn't suppose to happen. He wants to vomit as the two outlines turn into one.

"Can we at least turn on the radio?" Azimio whines turning the key and raising the volume on the stereo, "Oh shit, I love this song."

Azimio begins to sing, "In the backseat…I wanna get beside ya in the back seat…so I can be your back seat driver…in the back seat…"

Dave's brows knit together as one of the figures looses an article of clothing. He swears something inside him is breaking.

"In the back seat…."

"Will you shut up?" Dave says turning to his friend who's currently wiggling in his seat in rhythm to the song.

Azimio stops and turns his head slowly towards Dave, "Did you just fucking scream at me?"

"Yes."

"Apologize."

"NO!"

"Then we're going home," Azimio says leaning over and turning the key.

"What are you doing?" Dave growls, "we're not going anywhere."

"I want to go home," Azimio says as he takes hold of Dave's wrist forcefully when he tries to reach for the keys.

With the engine running, it's only a matter of time before Kurt and chia-pet notice they're behind them and what's worse, practically stalking them as they…

"We're…not, " Dave struggles with Azimio, "going…anywhere."

Dave smacks Azimio's forehead and the latter immediately retaliates by slapping his best friend's nose, how he manages that, only he knows. Dave lets out a groan of pain as Azimio climbs out of his seat and lounges at Dave.

"We're leaving now!" He slurs, not noticing the small amount of drool running down his chin and hitting Dave on the cheek.

"Oh gross, get the hell off," Dave squeals, kicking his legs in vain, his foot landing on the breaks as Azimio's knee accidentally shifts gears. While his elbow hits the horn.

"Shit," Dave screams and as they scramble to set themselves right his foot hits the accelerator. It happens so fast that neither of the two boys realize it until, Dave's cheek hits the steering wheel and Azimio's puke splatters all over the windshield.

"I think I'm a little drunk," he mumbles.

**Present Day**

"Oh my God," Mercedes screeches.

"I know," Kurt says, "I don't know what came over me. I just lost control and couldn't bring myself to pull away from Blaine."

Mercedes looks at him with bright eyes, "So what happened after you got in the car?"

"Well things got pretty heated after that," Kurt continues to relate the account as they stand by Kurt's locker.

**Last Friday Night**

The feeling is incredible. Kurt didn't know this was possible, to feel this way. He climbs into the driver's seat and turns the key, letting the engine roar but the idea of driving home quickly leaves his mind. Blaine is kissing him again and he doesn't have the strength to push him away nor the self control. It's all damn Karofsky's fault. He doesn't know where it all came from but watching Dave watch him was incredibly hot. Karofsky's eyes are extremely transparent and having his smoldering hazel gaze roam over his body, craving it, lusting for it, was just too much. He lost his mind, he must have left it somewhere on the dance floor. It's not that Blaine isn't attractive because he is; the moment Kurt saw him, he knew Blaine was the guy he'd been waiting for all his life in every sense of the phrase. But even though he is currently occupied harassing the hell out of Blaine's soft, red lips on the font seat of his car, his mind keeps racing between images of Karofsky's strong body moving in rhythm to the music, his deliciously well-defined arms wrapped protectively around some insignificant twink and the erotic feelings that Blaine's caresses evoke in him. This has got to be the sickest thing he's ever heard of. He's actually fantasizing about his bully. Ridiculous. With an angry grunt he dislodges himself from Blaine.

"Backseat," he all but growls and Blaine doesn't think about it twice.

Kurt realizes he's about to do something extremely bad. Not bad in a moral kind of way but deep down he knows he's not ready for this. This isn't special and it's not how he imagined. Kurt is letting his hormones and sexual frustration dictate his actions. But at the moment he can't bring himself to care as he follows Blaine to the backseat. He is extremely aroused and even though his betraying thoughts stray towards Karofsky, he wants Blaine. Blaine is a singer, a fashion-forward gentleman, a sensitive and respectable man unlike someone else he knows who is nothing short of a lust-crazed boy who can't tell the difference between infatuation and love. Yes, Blaine is perfection itself and Kurt will be damned if he looses him just because he was too childish to satisfy him sexually. Besides it does not look good to be the only virgin (besides Rachel Berry, and with his clumsy step-brother as her leading man, Kurt doesn't really blame her for not wanting to put out) in his close group of friends. If Blaine is perfection, why shouldn't he give it up to him? Who could possibly be more worthy?

All thoughts are pushed away as he feels an incredible pressure on the front of his skinny jeans, Blaine's hand is rubbing him through his pants and it feels agonizingly good. Kurt buries his fingers into Blaine's curls as the latter latches his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking and nibbling. Like magic, Blaine's mouth manages to make Karofsky disappear from Kurt's thoughts. _God, that's gonna leave a mark…_he thinks as his head snaps back in almost unbearable pleasure. Suddenly, he needs more. He pushes Blaine off him and straddles him before taking of his sweater, leaving him in a white undershirt. A groan escapes his lips as he feels his arousal brush against Blaine's. Blaine's hands grasp his hips tightly and he thrusts into Kurt with a grunt of his own. They move together, lost in ecstasy. Kurt can think of nothing but the boiling hot sensation building in his groin and traveling all over his body. Karofsky who?

There is no space between them and Kurt feels this desperate need for something, he doesn't know what but God, he needs it. He takes over Blaine's role and begins thrusting his hips repeatedly. Kurt's never done this before and part of him feels a little dirty but dammit, it feels so good and there's nothing that can make him stop now. He juts his hips wildly, trying to reach that point but finding it impossible for some reason. Their lips are swollen and bruised and Kurt's groin is extremely sensitive from all the friction, he's so close. He feels that climatic point build up and he thrust wildly again and again and again and…then there's a honk, a loud screech and the next thing he knows he's in the front seat in a tangled mess of limbs with Blaine laying on top of him.

"What the hell?" he screams trying to untangle himself.

"That was amazing," Blaine pants, breathing into Kurt's neck.

Kurt stops before asking in disbelief, "Blaine, did you seriously just…"

Blaine lifts his head and looks down at Kurt, "Well, yeah, didn't you?"

"Ugh, get off! Some brainless oaf just rammed into us for Christ's sake," Kurt says pushing Blaine off.

**Present Day**

Rachel gasps, "Oh my God."

"You rammed his car?" Puck asks unable to hide his amusement.

"It was an accident," Dave mumbles.

Azimio snort, "That's what your mom said when..."

Dave glares at his friend, "Shut the fuck up, at least I didn't puke all over the goddamn windshield."

"Dude, what did Hummel do when he climbed out of the car?"

"Well, he kinda…"

"He lost his damn mind! That's what he did, boy's got no sense! Screaming all over the place while I tried to diffuse the situation," Azimio interrupts haughtily.

**Last Friday Night **

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kurt's voice rings through the parking lot as he advances towards Dave. His eyes are glowing red, long gone are the kind blue eyes.

Dave shrinks back in fear, "It…it…w-was an accident, I swears it. Please don't hurt me."

Smoke shoots out of Kurt's ears and he lets out a roar as his back hunches over, muscles bulging. He's ready to explode with rage. Two small horns erupt from his forehead.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU DEAD (roar)," Kurt growls at Dave who is now on his knees, trembling.

"No, please….I love you. I'll do anything…please love me…" Dave begs.

"I IS MAD (roar)!" Kurt bellows before beating on his massive chest. Dave can see the blood pumping in his veins as Kurt continues to stomp towards him.

"But…but…but please…"There is hatred in Kurt's features, an incredible desire to inflict pain takes over and his deadly eyes are set on Dave. The football player knows that his end is near and he scrambles to get away.

"No, Kurt please…" Dave squeals as he tries to crawl away but a pair of clawed hands grab on to his ankle and drag him back on his stomach. He tries to reach for anything he can.

"YOU RAMMED MY CAR…I IS GONNA EAT YOU(more roars)!"

All of the sudden there's the sound of a car door slamming and a puke free Azimio is walking purposely around the car towards the scene. He stands in front of Kurt, his stance firm, courage cursing trough his body.

"STOP! You will release my boy this instant you!" Azimio says, his voice oozing with authority. Kurt must have noticed because he falters slightly but then tilts his head as if trying to understand what the brave Azimio is saying.

"I SAID RELEASE HIM OAF!" Azimio bellows threateningly.

The Kurt recoils in fear and whines, freeing Dave who is now rolled up in the fetus position between them. Suddenly, a hairy hobbit jumps out of the car and runs towards the Kurt.

"Stay back or I will step on you midget!" Azimio roar before kneeling down next to his friend, "You are safe now my friend. I will protect you."

**Present Day**

"But was he grateful?" Azimio continues his story, "No, he was not. I saved him, I was like get away from ma friend motha**** but this guy, he just don't appreciate me. All the stupid shit I do for him…"

Rachel, Dave and Puck can do nothing else but stare at Azimio as he recounts the happenings of last Friday night. Puck gives deep sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose, as he tries to control his growing irritation.

"Karofsky?" he says calmly.

Dave nods quickly, "Right, here's what really happened…"

**Last Friday Night**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kurt's voice rings through the parking lot.

"Kurt, I am so sorry," Dave says walking tentatively towards Kurt, "It was an accident."

"An accident?" Kurt screeches making Dave wince, "AN ACCIDENT? How do you accidentally ram into someone's car?"

"I…"

"And what is that smell?" Kurt asks wrinkling his nose.

"That would be Azimio," Dave says gesturing towards his best friend who is currently bend over, head first, into some bushes while he empties the rest of his stomach.

"Why does it smell so bad?" Kurt asks, momentarily forgetting all about the way their cars are currently connected.

"He might have eaten some chili dogs before coming here," Dave replies giving Azimio's rear end a sympathetic glance.

"Oh, yeah," Kurt nods in agreement, "that must be it. Should we get him something?"

"Nah, he'll be ok once he gets it out of his system," Dave says sliding his hands into his pockets.

"He looks really bad though," Kurt insists looking at Azimio with worry in his eyes but Dave isn't really thinking about Azimio anymore. As Kurt looks at Azimio, Dave allows himself to look over the gleek. His pulse speeds up, and once again, it's a mixture between crazed lust and violent jealousy. Kurt's hair is a sexy mess, his cheeks are flush although that could be from anger and his lips are swollen and red and as much as it kills him, Kurt looks sexy as hell. All he wants to do is force Kurt into his arms and ravish his lips until all traces of stupid Blaine disappear. Fuck it. He's going for it. Who cares that he just rammed Kurt's expensive car? Who cares that they're in a parking lot or that Azimio is only a few feet away puking his guts out? He takes a step towards Kurt who is still eyeing Azimio. He lifts his arm to wrap it around Kurt's tight little body and dammit he's so close…

"Kurt? What happened?"

Fuck. He forgot about that one. Dave groans as Kurt turns towards Blaine who finally managed to stumble out of the car. He's shirt is buttoned all wrong and his curly hair is also a complete mess. You'd have to be blind or an idiot not to know what they were doing. Dave glares at him, his jaw clenching. Kurt looks at Blaine and feels heat rush to his cheeks, the memories of what they were just doing rushing back to him.

"What…oh," Blaine stops noticing Karofsky, "Dave, right? What are you doing here?"

The question seems to snap Kurt out of his forgetfulness and he rounds on Dave, anger in his eyes.

"Yes. What _are _you doing here?" Kurt asks angrily.

"Well, me and Azimio were just…

"And why the hell would you ram into my car?"

Blaine interrupts, "Uh Kurt, I'm gonna call Wes."

Kurt nods at him before turning back to Dave, "Well?"

"It was an accident," Dave says firmly, gathering courage from his irritation, "besides, between you and me I'm not sure that…uh…the interruption wasn't you know…completely…unwelcome considering…'

"Considering what?" Kurt asks harshly, narrowing his eyes.

"You know what," Dave answers bravely.

Kurt takes a couple steps towards Dave so that Blaine won't hear them, "Excuse you?"

Dave swallows nervously but maintains his composure. He looks Kurt up and down slowly, "You look like you've been thoroughly fucked, didn't take you for the wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kind of guy."

Kurt slaps him so hard that for a second he forgets where he is. He can't say he didn't deserve it but the sting in his cheek with the bruise that was already forming there from hitting the steering wheel really hurts like a bitch, for lack of a better word.

"Ok, I deserved that," Dave says.

"Yes you did," Kurt hisses angrily, "Did you ram into my car on purpose?"

Dave's pulse almost halts full stop, "Of course not."

"So, it's all a coincidence? You coming to the same gay club me and Blaine just happen to be at? You ramming into my car just when me and Blaine are…"

Dave raises an eyebrow at Kurt's inability to say what he was doing, "If you can't even say it out loud then you probably shouldn't be doing it, don't you think?"

"You bastard," Kurt lets out angrily, "I tried to be patient with you, to be understanding and you completely lose your mind! But you know what, I'm done. I hope your friend over there has insurance because I am holding both of you responsible for this. And from now on, stay away from me Karofsky or I will file a restraining order against you! I mean it ten foot distance at the very least!"

He turns around to stomp away but not before ordering Dave to move his "piece of junk car" out of the way.

**Present Day**

"Oh boy," Mercedes says with a laugh, "You have him running in circles."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Is that all you're gonna say? You think Karofsky is the most important part of this story?"

"Well yeah," Mercedes says, "The boy has it bad for you and you're kind of taking advantage."

"I am not! I told him to stay away. I told him that I met someone and that…"

"You also told him you'd go out with him," Mercedes points out helpfully, like any good friend would.

"Ugh, oh my God," Kurt lets out with a huff, "One little _implied _comment and you all act as if I signed a contract."

"What about the club and the eye sex?""Mercedes!" Kurt hisses looking around, "_That _was _not _eye sex. It was just a…momentary lapse in judgment. I swear I don't know what came over me. He just…he looked so different…and the way he was looking at me, like…"

"Like what?"

"Like he's never wanted anything more," Kurt finishes thoughtfully.

"He probably doesn't," Mercedes says.

"Mercedes please…" Kurt says, "he's infatuated. Nothing more. I'm probably the only gay he's ever known…well until last night. May I remind you that he wasn't being particularly chaste with that trashy guy from the club."

Mercedes laughs, "Well he's still a man."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Well Blaine is different. He's…"

"Passionate?"

"No…"

"Makes your heart race?"

"Not exactly, I mean he does make me giddy," Kurt says.

"Oooh giddy, wow, sounds like true love," Mercedes says rolling her eyes, "but are you really going to put a restraining order on him?"

Kurt sighs, "No. I was just mad and embarrassed. I mean he caught me and Blaine…well you know. But he did ram my car, although, it's not that bad. It really wasn't that serious, come to think of it but…I just can't believe he did that."

"Not serious? Boy, I saw Karofsky this morning and he had a bruise on his cheek," Mercedes says.

"What? That's impossible, our cars weren't even that far away from each other, it wasn't that hard of a hit," Kurt says.

"If he wasn't expecting it…"

Kurt frowns. Maybe it hadn't been on purpose…but he was still spying. Kurt shakes his thought away, he will not dwell on this. Karofsky will be dealt with later.

"Let's go to class," Kurt says.

They only walk a few feet down the hall before stopping when a door is thrown open and Karofsky walks out, irritation all over his face.

"Ya'll know what? Forget it. Ya'll are useless!" Karofsky says.

Kurt and Mercedes look at Dave's back with raised eyebrows before they see Puck walk out of the janitor's closet, his face red with laughter. Azimio comes out next, with a similar expression followed by a distressed looking Rachel who looks like she is trying not to giggle.

"I don't know why the hell I…" Dave stop as he turns and takes notice of Kurt standing there. Kurt feels instantly bad as he sees Dave's purple cheek. His slap couldn't have caused that but it sure didn't help. Their eyes meet and Dave's gaze is as intense as ever.

The hall is silent a they all stand around looking at each other but it only takes a minute for excuses to start flying.

"So I'm gonna go…"

"Me too, I have to…"

"Work on my vocals…"

"Fuck a cheerleader…"

"Meet Anthony…"

"I ain't got shit to do I just don't wanna stick around for this bullshit," Azimio scurrying away with the rest of them, leaving Dave standing in the middle of the hallway with Kurt.

"So…" Dave begins cautiously.

"Here to shove me in a locker? Oh wait you already did that. Wanna steal my lunch money? I mean you already rammed my car…" Kurt says melodramatically.

Dave doesn't really blame him but he's not up for it right now. He lifts his hands up in surrender and begins to walk away backwards, his eyes still on Kurt with obvious sadness and frustration.

"Ok," he says, "Ten foot distance, I get it."

He turns and begins his descend down the hall not catching the slight disappointment in Kurt's face or the way he chews on his lip to stop himself from telling Dave he's not that mad. Dave's not really giving up but he needs to think, hatch up a new plan. Friday was a disaster, he's still not quite sure how everything went so horribly wrong but he wasn't about to fall into a deep depression or anything. He might be gay but he's no girl.

* * *

Dave scratches his scruffy beard as he lays on the couch with a bag of cheese puffs on his stomach. There's cheese stains on his white t-shirt as well as residue from other unidentifiable liquids. There's a pizza box on the coffee table, Chinese take out leftovers, beer cans and dirty socks. It's been almost a week since that day in the hallway with Kurt and he's yet to talk to him or come up with anything resembling a plan. Why did he have to crash into his car? He lifts his hand lazily and rewinds The Notebook to the scene in the rain. Kurt could be his Allie. He hugs his cheese puffs and sighs, maybe he can build Kurt a house…yeah, that's a good plan. He can do it. He shoves another five puffs into his mouth, crumbs flying everywhere.

"David Karofsky!"

David winces.

"What is wrong with you?" Mrs. Karofsky asks with her hands on her hips as she looks down at her son.

"Ma! You're blocking the TV," Dave whines before throwing a cheese puff at her, "Out of the waaaaaay…"

"Have you lost your mind? Did you order all this food?"

Dave shrugs as he unsuccessfully tries to wipe some tomato sauce and cheese powder off his face, "If you don't feed me what do you expect me to do?"

Her eyes widen in shock, "I fed you this morning, I've only been gone for three hours."

But Dave isn't listening anymore, his attention is back on the screen as Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams engage in a passionate kiss, rain dropping all round them.

Mrs. Karofsky shakes her head as her husband walks in through the front door. Mr. Karofsky leans in to kiss his wife but stops halfway as he looks at the coffee table.

"Is that my beer?" he asks.

"Yes it is, I don't know what's wrong with your son," Mrs. Karofsky says standing next to him as they both look down at Dave, "he seems a little low."

"He drank my beer."

"I think he might be in love."

"I just bought that beer…"

"Maybe we should call Azimio."

"What am I gonna drink?"

"Will you two stop talking? I'm in a crisis right now and Noah and Allie are about to consummate their love for crying out loud!" Dave shouts out before stuffing his face once more.

Just then there's a knock on the door.

"His Mrs. K," Azimio greets as Mrs. Karofsky opens the door.

"Oh it's a good thing you came over, I was about to call you," she says stepping aside for him to come in, "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"He drank my beer," Mr. Karofsky informs him.

Azimio walks into the living room and around the couch, "Boy what the hell are you doing?"

Dave looks up at him, "Did you bring my ice cream?"

Azimio frowns, "No, I didn't bring no damn ice cream! What's wrong withchu?"

"I'm depressed," he sighs looking back at the TV.

Azimio rolls his eyes, "You disgust me."

"Cheese puff?" Dave says offering the bag.

Azimio shrugs, "Sure, but don't think you're sucking me into this pathetic little pity party you're throwing."

* * *

"It's like an empty space inside you know?" Azimio says, anguish in his voice.

"I know man, I know," Dave nods, "I feel the same way."

"I just want a good woman," Azimio says, "One that doesn't talk back, that's not sassy or way too sexy for her own good. I want one that isn't dating two douche bags, that doesn't have a fucking amazing voice and one who is definitely NOT in Glee club."

Dave nods in understanding, "I get you man. I get you."

"I just want to fall in love," Azimio says, before biting into a stiff piece of pizza, "You got any more puffs?"

"Yeah, Ma? Puffs!" Dave bellows and it doesn't take long for a bag of puffs to hit him in the head.

The doorbell rings before he can open the bag and Dave hesitantly drags himself to the door.

"Oh dear," Rachel exclaims when Dave opens the door, "You're in a worse state than I thought."

"Come in," Dave says stepping aside, "Azimio's here too."

Rachel walks in slowly, her eyes taking in the scene and widening in horror as she sees Azimio.

"No! What are you doing?" she exclaims as she slaps a cheese puff out of Azimio's hand, "Do you have any idea how bad those are for you?"

"It helps with the pain," Dave says throwing himself on the couch.

"Ugh, you smell," Rachel says wrinkling her nose, "I understand how you're feeling Dave but…what's wrong with you?"

She turns to Azimio who looks like someone just killed his puppy.

"I got feelings too you know? I got shit…in my heart…thing…"

"Yeah, we're hurting."

"You two are being completely melodramatic and trust me, coming from me, that means something," she says dusting a couch cushion and taking a seat, "But do not despair my fellow teens, I am going to help you become better versions of yourself. By the time I'm through with you, your woes will be far behind you."

Dave looks at her hopefully while Azimio frowns.

"You don't know anything about love Berry, if you did than you'd eat a cheese puff."

"What makes you so sure you can help?" Dave asks.

"Uh excuse you, I know plenty about love. I wrote a book on it you know? Well, I mean its unpublished and it's technically a journal but it holds a lot of knowledgeable information on the subject. And I can help you two because I, unlike you, will not fall into the feat of depression. I work very well under pressure," Rachel declares with confidence.

* * *

"I just love him so much," Rachel whines in what seems like a mixture between a cry and hiccup fit.

"Here," Dave says, "Have a cheese puff."

"Ok," Rachel sniffles.

* * *

"Oh great, another one," Mr. Karofsky groans as he opens the door.

Puck frowns, "Uh, I'm looking for Rachel…"

Mr. Karofsky nods, "In the living room. You don't have any love problems do you?"

"No," Puck answers way to quickly making the older man chuckle, "Why? You know something? Is it obvious?"

"No, it's just…well, why don't you just go in?"

Puck nods and follows him to the living room where Rachel is seated on the couch between Azimio and Dave watching Titanic.

"Good luck," Mr. Karofsky says to him before leaving the room.

"Their love is timeless," Rachel sighs, "isn't it"

Dave nods, "I want a boat."

"That stupid bitch let go…why didn't she just share the damn door she's laying on? Selfish little…"

"Uh…Berry? What the hell are you doing here? We were suppose to meet an hour ago to practice that stupid song," Puck practically growls.

Rachel turns to look at him with big doe eyes, her hair sticks out at odd angles and there's an obtrusive cheese puff sticking out of it.

"Puck," she says with a smile, "I am so sorry. I forgot. We're watching Titanic you see? It's a great film…"

"What the hell is that smell?" Puck interrupts.

"That'd be Dave over there," Azimio says and they all turn their heads simultaneously to look at Dave.

"Yes," Rachel agrees, "Dave does, at the moment, emit a hideous odor but it is only out of desperation. As you know he messed up badly with Kurt and he has yet to figure something out which, apparently, none of us are qualified to assist him with."

"Oh for fuck's sake not this again," Puck groans pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Yes, this again," Rachel says standing, "In reality it seems that we are all desperate, not just Dave. Azimio seems to have developed feelings for Mercedes…""I don't have no damn feelings for that woman," Azimio growls.

"Dave is…well you know," Rachel continues ignoring Azimio's outburst, "and I, well I am at a pathetic point myself. As you probably have guessed, I love Finn Hudson and he…well, he hasn't realized that he loves me but I am sure that if I try harder and with the right guidance…"

Pucks jaw clenches as she speaks. He can't really believe this is happening to him. He's a stud, he doesn't get jealous but right now…right now, the urge to punch something is uncontrollable.

"Please Puck," Rachel begs, "help us please."

"No."

"But you're the only one who knows how to get what he wants," Rachel says making Puck snort and give her a wry smile. If only she knew. He stays silent as she looks up at him pleadingly.

"Is this really what you want?" he asks her quietly.

"Yes," Rachel doesn't hesitate to answer.

Puck sighs, "Fine, but you all do whatever I say, no questions asked."

"Really?" Dave asks from behind Rachel, a smile forming on his lips for the first time all week.

"Oh thank you Puck, thank you," Rachel says giddily and makes a move to hug Puck but he steps away.

"No touching," Puck says, "That's rule number one."

Rachel looks a little taken aback but just nods.

"You're gonna help me get Kurt?" Dave asks again.

Puck rolls his eyes, "Yes."

Before Puck can stop him, Dave has him in a hug lifting him up and practically swinging him around like a rag doll.

"The fuck did I say Karofsky?"

"I ain't doing shit you say. I'm my own person," Azimio grunts.

* * *

"Ok, there he is," Puck says, his arms crossed as he leans against the wall, "You know what to do."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm trying to seduce him not…make him forget about me," Dave asks nervously.

"I'm sure," Puck replies confidently, "Now go."

Dave nods before heading down the hall. He made sure to look good that morning, well as good as its possible for him. He put on his best gray sweater, well-fit black jeans and the boots from the club. His hair is "stylishly messy" and his letterman jacket is stuffed in his locker. He's nervous as hell on the inside but on the outside he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world. He forces his eyes to stay on the path ahead even though the urge to look at Kurt, who is standing by his locker with Mercedes, is overpowering. His stride is confident but at the same time lazy and casual. Out of the corner of his eye he sees that Kurt's attention is on him and he fights the urge to smile.

* * *

Who the hell does he think he is? One day he's all over Kurt, flirting, stalking him, singing him songs and now, Karofsky acts like he doesn't exist. Not that Kurt cares or anything, it's just that enough's enough. Kurt doesn't have the energy to keep up with his mood swings. Two weeks ago, Dave was walking around looking like a sad puppy because he wouldn't speak to him and now he's as happy as a clam. And for some inexplicable reason this doesn't sit well with Kurt. Call it childish but he wants Dave to be miserable, like he used to be when he was pining after him. Sure, Kurt should really be focusing on his relationship with Blaine and he will, after he takes care of this little rock in his shoe, this all of the sudden really good looking rock…Kurt frowns at the thought. He's seriously loosing his mind over this. Well, this is just unacceptable. How the hell did Dave Karofsky manage to get under his skin?

Kurt walks around the corner of the hallway and stops when he sees Dave. His back is towards him but Kurt swears he could recognize those shoulders and that bum anywhere…oh for Christ's sake. He speeds up and calls out to him.

"Dave!"

Dave turns to look back at him and Kurt's heart practically stops. Dave smirks at him as he continues to walk backwards and then swiftly turns around and walks into what Kurt swears is a janitors closet. He stops outside of the closed door. He gives a sigh and turns the knob.

"Dave, listen…" is all he gets to say before he's pressed up against a wall.

Kurt's pulse speeds up. Dave's smirk is gone and he's looking intensely at him, his lips dangerously close, his hands resting on the wall on either side of Kurt's head. Kurt's sure his breathlessness shows and…has Dave always smelled this good?

"Are you gonna tell me what you want?" Dave's voice is hoarse and heavy and it makes Kurt's skin feel funny.

"Well, I…just…I wanted to talk to you because well, we had been making some progress in becoming friends and it's really a shame we can't …you know, be friends," Kurt manages to say but not without difficulty.

Dave's eyes are glued to Kurt's almost quivering lips. He shakes his head at Kurt's reply.

"What do you really want from me?"

"I…"

Dave leans closer and buries his nose in Kurt's soft neck, nuzzling his skin and making him shudder.

"Tell me what you want," he whispers.

"I…I want…"

* * *

**That's it for now guys, I hope you enjoyed it. On the next chapter I'm gonna elaborate a little more on what Dave's been doing that's driving Kurt a little nuts. I'd like to give you more of what's gonna happen but I honestly have no idea lol Anyways, thanks for reading, you guys make my day. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, all of you who are still reading this despite my horrible updating rituals, **

**So I'm trying something new here. Usually I plan my chapter before I write it. I brainstorm and talk to my muse but I just couldn't come up with anything for this story, horrible writer's block. So I thought I'd take a new route, I'm writing this author's note before the chapter which is weird for me. So I don't know how it's gonna come out. I hope it turns out good and I come up with something worthy of you guys. I'm just gonna write and see where it goes. **

He can't believe he just did that. What was he thinking?

That's just it, he _wasn't _thinking. It's not like one could really blame him. It's not his fault that his depravation of sexual activities due to the lack of gay men in Lima has had him sexually frustrated for years and that it finally reached a boiling point in the worst of ways. After it was over, it took Kurt a few moments for him to realize what had just happened. If he were a little more dramatic, he would swear that his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he most certainly wouldn't be surprised if he lost consciousness for a few seconds during the…act.

His mind had completely left his body. He can NOT be blamed for this. Of course that doesn't erase the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He crosses his arms protectively over himself as he rushes to the nearest restroom. He rushes to the sink just in time. There goes his breakfast. That's a four dollar breakfast burrito right there. He turns the blue handle and lets the cold water wash away the puke before washing his face. Kurt looks up and stares at himself in the mirror and gasps when he sees that the evidence is all over. His hair is wild. Bite marks are spread all over his pale neck. There's missing buttons on his shirt not to mention he's more sore than that time Brittany forced him to ride the bull at the next towns country fair. Don't ask. As he studies the love bites he can't stop the images from invading his mind.

The act itself had been…well, it was intense and hard and fast. Pleasurable, mind you, but not at all what it should have been. The proof was in the way he slumped against the wall when it was over, looking very much like a rag doll, trembling with the afterglow of a very nerve shattering climax. His limbs exhausted beyond belief. His arms wrapped around…_his _neck, elbows resting on those incredibly broad shoulders, simply holding on for dear life. What else could he do? He had just lived through the most exhilarating and mind blowing experience of his life.

He had sex with Dave Karofsky. In school. In a janitors closet. Against a wall. Oh God! How the hell did he loose control like that? And what was worse, he had to see Dave everyday now. Which under normal circumstances, if Dave were anyone else, would be good but Dave isn't someone else, he's Karofsky. His bully. The bully with an incredibly big…

Kurt groans in frustration as the thought hits him. He'll never be able to get the image out of his head and he will never, ever, forget the feeling of having Karofsky buried balls deep inside him. Pumping into him repeatedly and without hesitation as if it were the last thing he was ever gonna do. His hands squeezing Kurt ass and kneading it as if it were a piece of dough, leaving marks on his skin. Kurt shivers as he thinks about how they must have looked to an outsider. Savage and wild with Kurt being thrust into the wall again and again, his skinny jeans long gone, his shirt opened and hanging off his shoulders. Karofsky's tight ass bare and his pants around his ankles while his huge, hard cock slid in and out…

Ok, so the act was not so bad but how could he have wasted his first time like this? It was supposed to be special. With flowers and champagne. Preferably in a bed.

Kurt wonders why he's not crying. He really should be after being practically raped by that…that _ape _of a man. He must be in shock. Yes. Now that he thinks about it, that's what happened. Karofsky lured him into a dark room and took advantage of him. The more Kurt goes over it in his mind, the more it makes sense. Kurt was innocent, he would have never done something so impulsive and slutty and…_dirty_. No. It's all that damn Dave's fault. Kurt narrows his eyes. Well it will never happen again. He will not be taken advantage of twice…and then a thought hits him. What if it was a one time thing? Well, of course it is, that's how Kurt wants it. But what if it was a one time thing for _Dave_. What if the football player wants nothing to do with him now? What if this was _all _he wanted? All the songs, the flirting…all of it, it was all just a game. A plot. To get into his pants and now that he has…now that he has what? What's gonna happen now? What's he gonna do? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could he be so stupid? And Blaine. What's he gonna do about Blaine now? Should he tell him or pretend it never happened? He must. It's the right thing to do.

* * *

"The HELL is wrong with you?" Mercedes screeches, "You can't tell him. It'll ruin everything."

"But…I have to. I cheated."

"No, no. You guys haven't really been together long enough for this to be considered cheating."

"Then what do you call what I did?" Kurt insists.

"Slutty." Mercedes states like it's a fact without missing a beat.

"What?"

"Just kidding. But seriously, I thought you were waiting for Mr. Perfect?"

"I was. I mean I found him already," Kurt says.

"Karofsky?"

"No! Blaine!"

"But what about Dave?"

"He's not perfect…like Blaine…"

"But you slept with him?"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"With Blaine?"

"With Dave!"

"Oh right, I did," Kurt agrees tragically.

"Well, how was it? Is he any good?"

"I'm not answering that." He can't answer that. Not even to himself but if he really tried, he knows that deep down, he wouldn't changed a second of it. He can truthfully say that he doesn't know what making love is like, what it's like to get to know someone so intimately but completely. But because of his little rendezvous with Dave in the main janitors closet, he knows what its like to loose control, to want something so bad that you think you might drop dead from desire. He knows what it's like to be scared out of your mind because the feeling of pleasure, of being so utterly satisfied, is so intense that it hurts. It's frightening really, and with a mind sober from lust, he can honestly say he doesn't like it and it won't happen again. And what's worse, the thought of never feeling that way again is, if possible, more upsetting. A conundrum, if he ever saw one. Well, he's gonna nip it in the bud before it grows into something he can't handle.

Azimio grunts in resignation as his peaceful and solitary lunch is interrupted by a series of gleeks with love problems.

"Hello Azimio, how are _you _this fine day?" Rachel beams as she sits down next to him.

"I _was _pretty good," he grunts in response.

"That's great," Rachel says not really listening to him, "so, notice anything different about me?"Azimio grudgingly turns to look at the overexcited gleek and is surprise to actually find something different about her.

"Wow," he says, "you look…wow…"

"Thank you." Rachel blushes.

"Why…?" Azimio asks lamely as he continues to look Rachel over. He can't deny it, hobbit looks damn good in jeans. For once her clothes are normal. She's combined a pair of tight skinny blue jeans with an off the shoulder gray shirt and little black booties. Her long hair is curled in a sexy mess and framing her face nicely, along with a pair of simple hoops. Her innocent make up, long gone and replaced by a more grown up look. She looks good, different but good.

"I just thought it was time for a change," Rachel says biting into her apple, "do you not agree that this is a far superior look to my previous one?"

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this but does this have anything to do with Hudson?" Azimio asks.

"You are quite perceptive Azimio," Rachel says with a bright smile, "I'm impressed."

Azimio roll his eyes, "Oh this is pathetic."

Being the inconsiderate oaf that he is, he misses the hurt that flashes across her features.

"What?" Rachel almost wheezes.

"What are you doing Berry? He. Doesn't. Like. You."

"You're being really mean. I don't like it," Rachel says in a small voice looking down at her plate.

Azimio groans, "Look, I don't give a fuck ok? I think you're crazy either way. But since you insist on being around me, I'm not going to sit here and let you embarrass yourself any longer. Forget about Hudson. He's never gonna give you what you want and you really are looking pathetic, going through all this just for a guy. What the fuck do you see in him anyways?"

"Well he's…"

"He ain't smart…"

"He's sweet…" Rachel tries.

"No, he's an idiot which could seem sweet to a naïve girl like yourself."

"He's so nice to me."

"He played you. He's nice to you so that you can stick around for when Fabray is being a bitch and holding out on him. He only wants you so he doesn't feel lonely."

"That's not true. We have a connection."

"You _don't _have no damn connection. He's big dumbass who broke your nose."

"No, Finn's special…"

"How the fuck do you guess that? There are plenty guys out there like him and better and despite your midget size I suppose, from the right angle that is, you're pretty…decently…hot…"

"But his voice…he's a great singer. Me and him, we could take on the world together. We could follow our dreams…"

Azimio rolls his eyes again, "Open your eyes Berry. Those are _your _dreams. Hudson's a small town guy, he ain't going nowhere. And he ain't the only one that can sing you know? Or that finds you somewhat attractive."

Rachel looks taken aback, "Azimio, I'm flattered but I just don't feel that way about you…"

"The fuck? No me you stupid cow!" Azimio growls and Rachel immediately shakes her head in obvious agreement that he would never go out with someone like her, "as if I would ever date a gleek freak! I got options you know?"

"Yeah, of course…"

"I mean, I get ass left and right….I'm a stud," Azimio continues.

"Right, yeah. I know…"

Azimio sighs in irritation before continuing, "You know, Puckerman sings pretty well."

Rachel tilts her head sideways as if picturing something in her mind, "Yeah. Noah does have a lovely voice of course is quite different from Finn's. You can't tell of course, you don't have my talent for such criticisms. But where areas, Finn has a smooth voice, his has this rawness to it…and edge if you will…"

"If I will what?" Azimio asks before biting into his burrito.

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Oh anyways, I guess one could call it sexy…"

"Sex! Now you're talking. You should have sex with Puckerman," Azimio declares as if he's managed to solve the problem of the century. He proceeds to eat his food utterly pleased with himself.

"Wh-what?" Rachel stutters in between gasping laughs and with red cheeks, "Sex with Noah?"

And then as if by the will of the Gods, there's a big hurricane of soda spraying over the lunch table and completely soaking Azimio's lunch.

"WHAT?"

Rachel turns with wide eyes to look at Puck who suddenly appeared out of nowhere as Azimio turns as well, but with a very intense glare.

"I…uh…Noah… "

Puck collapses in shock across the table from Rachel, his eyes roaming over her and for a moment he forgets what he just heard.

"Goddamn Rachel," he whispers under his breath as he stares at her in awe and Rachel hears him although she doesn't think she was meant to. Her cheeks blush to a whole new level of pink.

"Uh…I have to go," she says picking up her tray and walking out of the cafeteria, trying to ignore the feeling of having Puck's heated gaze on her ass as she walks out.

"What the fuck is she doing to me?" Puck growls.

Azimio continues to glare, "The fuck is she doing? What the _hell _are _you _doing? This was my damn lunch! Do ya'll people have something against eating?"

Puck ignores him and looks down at his crotch, "Dammit. I have to use the restroom."

Azimio is about to take a healthy bite of Puck's burrito when Kurt and Mercedes sit in front of him. Azimio glares at Mercedes before narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the way Kurt winces when he sits.

"What's wrong with Puck and Rachel? We just saw them run out," Kurt asks.

"Yeah, what did you do?"

"What isn't wrong with them?" Azimio counters, "And I didn't do anything to them, ice queen."

Mercedes rolls her eyes at him.

"But since we're on the topic, you still going out with Fez and the hockey douche?"

"First of all, it's Wes, second of all, we were _not _on the topic and third of all, it's none of your business," Mercedes says.

"So you're not dating them anymore? I knew it wouldn't last," Azimio says smugly.

"I'll have you know that I decided to stop seeing Wes and for you damn 411, me and Anthony are still very much together," Mercedes states firmly.

"You need a real man Jones," Azimio says casually as he picks at something on his burrito, "the fuck is this?"

"Are you volunteering?" Mercedes asks with a raised brow ignoring his question.

Azimio's heads snaps up so fast he drops his burrito mid-bite and Kurt turns to look at her in shock. There's a smile in Azimio's eyes as he stares at Mercedes intensely but even though he's busy admiring her lips, he's not a one track mind kind of guy like Dave and he doesn't miss the way Kurt keeps wincing.

"Alright, baby," Azimio says staring at Mercedes, "I'll take that challenge."

Mercedes fights a smile and looks down at her plate.

"But you're gonna have to wait. Right now, I wanna know what the hell is wrong with you," Azimio says turning to stare at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widen, "What? Why? Nothing."

"Why do you look like you're in pain?"

"I-I don't," Kurt answers unconvincingly.

Azimio's eyes narrow, "Where's Dave?"

"I don't know," Kurt answers quickly. Too quickly for Azimio's taste.

"Did he hurt you?" Azimio's question comes out as an outburst and he stands up quickly in outrage.

"What? No!"

"You care?" Mercedes says surprised.

"Of course not. But if he hurt him I'll kick his ass and I don't care if he's my best friend. A man just doesn't do that to people he cares about."

"You do care."

"It's not like that. I'm not in pain, I'm just…"

"What?" Azimio asks confused sitting back down.

"Ahem, sore. I'm just a little sore," Kurt says looking down at his food.

"Sore? Why the fuck would you be sore and what does that have to do with Da…Oh…gross," Azimio says slowly realizing what's going on. Mercedes buries her face in her hands to hide her laughter and even Kurt with all his worries can't hide his amusement at the way Azimio's face looks as he realizes that his friend finally had sex.

"Uh…when?"

"Earlier…"

"What?" Azimio ask with a smile, "Hummel, you whore…"

"Hey!"

"I'm glad you two finally got it together. Now I can be left the fuck alone," Azimio says before going back to his food.

"We're not together. What happened was a mistake," Kurt says.

Azimio looks up, "You're testing my patience Hummel."

"I'm sorry but I'm with Blaine…"

"Then why did you fuck Dave?" Azimio asks angrily.

"It was a mistake!"

"Jesus Kurt, why don't you skywrite it too? I don't think the whole fucking school heard you."

They all turn to see Dave standing behind Kurt, looking very hurt by Kurt's words.

"Dave," Kurt swallows, "I…"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. You just ran off," Dave says.

"I…I have class you know?" Kurt says indignantly.

Dave raises a brow, "You didn't seem to be very bothered about school before."

Kurt's cheeks turn bright pink and he has to look away. Just seeing Dave reminds him of everything that happened and he really doesn't need those images right now.

"So what's this about a mistake," Dave says sitting down.

"Dave," Kurt says softly, "C'mon, I'm with Blaine. You had to know it would end like this."

"No, I didn't. I thought you had finally come to your senses and realized that we belong together," Dave says, "That's what was going through _my _mind."

Kurt shakes his head slightly, "I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? What am I suppose to do with that?"

"Move on," Kurt says and it surprises him how much it hurt him to say those words but he can't help it. He doesn't know what he feels for Dave but he knows he wants that perfect relationship that he can only get from Blaine.

"It's funny," Dave says stone-faced, "how easy that is for you."

"It's not…"

"Whatever. I told you before, that you should try things out with Blaine so you can see for yourself that you two are wrong for each other. I stand by that. You'll want me Kurt," Dave hisses forgetting he has an audience in Mercedes and Azimio, "I know I did things wrong. I know it shouldn't have happened this way but it did and you're gonna miss my hands on your body, my lips, my tongue... I'm on your skin now, Kurt. And when you're with him you'll see what I do for you that he can't. So hurt me. Have your fun. I can take it, I'll be here when you're done…"

"Dave…"

"But right now? I'm mad. Right now, I can't fucking look at you," Dave spits out before storming out.

"Wow," Azimio murmurs, "this shit's more exciting than Friends…"

Mercedes looks at him questioningly.

"I mean, uh…

"Oh," Kurt breathes out, oblivious to what his friends are saying, "that felt so…horrible…"

"That's because it _was _horrible," Mercedes says unhelpfully.

"Oh fuck, yeah," Azimio says as if he just realized what happened, "I should go after him."

* * *

Dave storms out of the cafeteria angrily. In fact, he storms out of the school. Who the hell does Kurt Hummel think he is? Some kind of God? Well he's not. Even Dave knows that but he can't help wanting him. This morning he was ecstatic. He'll never forget what happened in that closet. Kurt's skin under his hands, their bodies rubbing against each other, his soft moans and grunts and the way Kurt's nails scrapped his shoulders savagely in the heat of passion…And then Kurt ran out. Well, that certainly killed it for him.

But it doesn't matter. None of it matters because Dave knows. He feels it. Kurt's the one. The only one and he can't give up. He messed up this morning. As great as it was it was rushed and messy and not what Kurt's first time should have been. Seeing as it was his first time with a guy too, he doesn't know exactly how it should have been. But he knows there was something missing. Like a bed for example. Dave stops midway down the parking lot. That's it. A bed. He needs a bed. Sure, Kurt is mad now but maybe it's because he's waiting for a big romantic gesture. What's more romantic than a bed? He can't stop grinning as he walks to his truck.

* * *

The next day, Kurt is convinced he did the right thing by making it clear to Dave that things weren't going anywhere. He had a very romantic dinner with Blaine last night and it went wonderfully. Well, almost. Blaine was a little grabby but Kurt's sure he can put him in his place. He sighs as he walks into the choir room for glee rehearsal after school before stopping in confusion.

"Why is there a bed in the middle of the room?" he asks but everyone else looks as confused as him.

"Okay guys settle down," Mr. Schuster says as he walks.

"Why is there a bed in here Mr. Schuster?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, are we gonna engage in some sexual education?" Puck asks crossing his arms behind his head, his arm muscles flexing with the gesture.

Rachel's cheeks blush furiously and as she tries not to stare, making Puck smirk.

"No, Puck. The bed is a prop. We have two students auditioning for glee," Mr. Schuster replies.

Kurt frowns but takes a seat along with everyone else. His jaw drops as he watches Dave stroll into the room with Azimio.

"Yay! You finally decided!" Rachel squeals excitedly.

"Oh shit," Puck murmurs as he watched Dave walk into the middle of the room ignoring protests from Finn and Quinn.

Kurt's eyes widen when Dave climbs on top of the bed with a microphone and without a single greeting or nervous um the music starts and Dave's voice feels the room.

_You push me_

_I don't have the strength to_

_Resist or control you_

_Take me down, take me down_

_You hurt me_

_But do I deserve this?_

_You make me so nervous_

_Calm me down, calm me down_

_Wake you up_

_In the middle of the night to say_

_I will never walk away again_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh_

_So come here_

_And never leave this place_

_Perfection of your face_

_Slows me down, slows me down_

_So fall down_

_I need you to trust me_

_Go easy, don't rush me_

_Help me out, why don't you help me out?_

_Wake you upIn the middle of the night to say_

_I will never walk away again_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh_

_So you say "Go, it isn't working"_

_And I say "No, it isn't perfect"_

_So I stay instead_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed_

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have_

_I'd give it all away just to get you back_

_And fake it, fake it all_

_Take what I can get_

_Knockin' so loud_

_Can you hear me yet_

_Try to stay awake but you can't forget_

_Wake you upIn the middle of the night to say_

_I will never walk away again_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh_

_You say "Go, it isn't working"_

_And I say "No, it isn't perfect"_

_So I stay instead_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed, ooh_

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have_

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have_

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have_

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have_

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have_

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have_

_Take it, take it all_

_Take all that I have _

Dave stares at Kurt through the whole song and there's no doubt it's directed at him. When the song ends, Dave braces himself for Kurt's rage but it doesn't come and he can't believe it but Kurt is actually smiling. He seems to be trying to stop himself from smiling but he can't and Dave is so happy at the thought of Kurt finally seeing things his way that he doesn't notice someone walking in until he hears Blaine's voice.

"Hi, I'm a new transfer and I'd like to try out for your Glee Club as well."

Dave's grin turns into a glare, "Son of a…"

**So here it is. I know it's short and not a lot happens in it and I also know some of you will want to kill me for pulling a Stephanie Meyer and fading to black during the love scene but I didn't want them to wait. I just think first times aren't always special, sometime the second time is better. I'm also sorry I haven't updated in months. I have no excuse. After like five different majors I decided I needed a break from university and I'm not even gonna say where I'm working or where I'm living because it's really that bad lol Anyways I'm just so uninspired and I've been working on a book. But hopefully I can get back into the Glee mood, I think I miss my muse. I'm dedicating this chapter to the pink-post-it who I no longer see everyday and she loves this song. Hope you liked it and don't sweat the missing smut, there's plenty to come. No pun intended. **


End file.
